The Final Storm: Part 1
by Sparrowflight
Summary: Sequel to The Other Kit! Full Summary inside.Darkpaw is calm and pleasant, and, being the oldest, takes it upon himself to watch out for his brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, his parents are in another Clan, and some of his siblings resent him for
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors.**

**SEQUEL TO THE OTHER KIT!!!!!**

**Leaffur is Leafpaw. I had to change her name because she didn't find the Moonpool.**

**Summary:**

**Darkpaw Is calm and pleasant, and, being the oldest, takes it upon himself to watch out for his brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, his parents are in another Clan, and some of his siblings resent him for taking care of them.**

**Sparkpaw and his sister Tanglepaw have been planning their move since they were kits, but Darkpaw always walks in just as they're trying to iron out details. When Tanglepaw gets visits from a previous leader, she influences Sparkpaw to listen to when her mentor from her dreams tells her to do. Neither cat realizes that the "dream mentor's" influence might not be the best thing ever.**

**Shadowpaw promises a StarClan cat that he would keep Silentpaw safe, no matter what. After finding out why, he knows that what coming is what should have happened thousands of years ago, The Final Storm.**

**Silentpaw experiences the oddest things. While she sleeps, she hears cats talking, and they speak of prophecies, cats, and her mother. She knows things too, things that have been forgotten, stories that had stopped being passed down, because the content became to dark for even the bravest cat to deal with. She heard the cats in her dreams talking about it, and the stories send chills down her spine. They were stories about what used to happen, and what will happen when the true Final Storm comes around again.**

Darkpaw pounced, biting the mouse swiftly on the neck.

"Good, Darkpaw, on your first day to!" His mentor, Brambleclaw beamed.

Darkpaw lifted his tail proudly. "I can't wait to show the others!"

"It's almost sunhigh. We should head back. What did you think about the tour this morning?"

"It was great," Darkpaw began. "I can't wait until I can go to a Gathering. And when I'll get to go on patrols around the territory. It was so much fun!"

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You'll be a great warrior, like your mother and father."

"You knew them?" Darkpaw asked. None of the ThunderClan cats spoke about an actual friendship with Sunwing or Crowstar. They spoke of brave deeds, but Darkpaw wanted to know what his parents we like, not what they did.

"Briefly. Your mother was kind and caring. She didn't want to give her kits up, but she had to be sensible. She was a great warrior. Crowstar is brave also, but sometimes his words to more damage that his claws. He always had a retort when you insulted him."

"Why did she have to give us up?" Darkpaw asked.

"I don't know. You could ask Firestar or Sandstorm. Leaffur might know to, she was Sunwing's sister, you know."

Darkpaw's eyes widened. He had never been told that. Darkpaw slipped through the entrance tunnel into camp, purring as the rush of joy at being an apprentice rushed through him again.

He dropped his mouse in the fresh kill pile, walking calmly away to the medicine den.

"Leaffur?" he called as he entered.

Leaffur's tabby head poked out from behind some ferns. "Darkpaw, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darkpaw said quickly. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Leaffur's head tilted slightly.

"Brambleclaw said you were Sunwing's sister. I wanted to know why she gave her kits up. He said you might know."

Leaffur looked him over, as if examining him. "She didn't have any milk. You would have starved if she kept you." Leaffur's voice sounded oddly harsh. Darkpaw wondered if she was hiding something.

"Oh, thanks you," Darkpaw mumbled, backing out of the den.

"Darkpaw! I caught a mouse! And did you catch a smell of ShadowClan? How do they live with themselves?"

Without even turning around, he knew it was Silentpaw. She had always talked a lot around Shadowpaw and him, but hadn't seemed as close to Tanglepaw and Sparkpaw.

"Yes, Id did smell them. You caught a mouse? That's great, I did too!" Darkpaw knew he sounded enthusiastic, but he spotted Tanglepaw and Sparkpaw whispering in corner, just like he had seen them when they were kits. Talking, muttering, to quiet for him to her, but he caught phrases. "I'll take RiverClan, you ThunderClan…" it had always worried him. They were the most ambitious.

"I can't wait until I can go to a Gathering. I'm going to do all I can to get into one. I'll be the best apprentice ever!"

"You are the best apprentice ever," Darkpaw said warmly, wrapping his tail around his youngest sister.

**Yes, short, I know, but I need to introduce all of the main characters before anything very exciting happens.**

**But anyway, hopefully some of you reading this have read The Other Kit, because this is the sequel to it. So, review, tell me what you think, and read my other Warriors story, Almost Magic!**

**Sparrowflight**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sparkpaw's POV!!**

"Come on, Sparkpaw!" Tanglepaw called over her shoulder.

Sparkpaw sped up, running easily beside his closest sister. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"So we can talk about our plan," Tanglepaw replied, a spark of mischief in her eye. "Without stupid Darkpaw watching us every second."

Sparkpaw laughed, admiring his sisters' intelligence. "What about our mentors?"

"They think we're going hunting," Tanglepaw said, skidding to a halt at the base of a tree. "Now, what did we discuss last time about the plan?"

"We decided that you would become RiverClan leader and I would be ThunderClan's," Sparkpaw replied promptly.

"When should I leave for RiverClan?" Tanglepaw asked, moving on to the discussion for today, the other Clans.

"Well," Sparkpaw began, choosing his words carefully. "I don't think you should leave until you're a warrior. Make as many friends as possible in RiverClan, so when you finally do get there everyone will want you as deputy."

Tanglepaw nodded. "I always knew you were the smartest of my brothers."

Sparkpaw purred. "What will you do about Leopardstar? I couldn't think of anything to do about getting her to like you."

"Mistyfoot," Tanglepaw replied easily. "I'll hang around her and some of her friends at Gatherings, just so they get used to me being there. I'll talk to her a little maybe, just friendly chat. After I've been there for five Gatherings or so, I'll compliment her, saying how I've always admired RiverClan. When I'm a warrior I'll find a friendship, maybe I'll get one when I'm an older apprentice."

Sparkpaw stared at her. "I've always been surprised how you can take something that would be very difficult and turn it into a simple solution."

"It's a gift," Tanglepaw said. "Like how I make friends so easy."

"You just captivate them," Sparkpaw said. "Birchpaw would do practically anything for you."

"Like I said," Tanglepaw smiled. "It's a gift."

It was true, Tanglepaw was charismatic and intelligent. She had a welcoming look in her warm amber eyes, and she was always alert and listening.

"Anyway, we need to find out what to do about you," Tanglepaw interrupted his thoughts. "Dustpelt's your mentor, so we don't need to worry about connections. Just be good so that Dustpelt will give Firestar pleasing thoughts, and you look like him too, so he feels more connected to you than the others."

"How do you know that?" Sparkpaw asked in amazement.

"I listen," Tanglepaw said.

"You eavesdrop on Firestar's conversations?" Sparkpaw gasped.

Tanglepaw shrugged. "Not really. I just position myself close enough so I can overhear him while he's talking to Sandstorm. He isn't exactly secretive."

"It's still eavesdropping!" Sparkpaw argued.

Tanglepaw silenced him with a glare, and Sparkpaw instantly regretted arguing. Tanglepaw was only trying to help him.

"Sorry," he muttered, staring at his paws. "It just sounded like it was, you know, in context."

"It's fine," Tanglepaw said brightly. "I know you didn't mean it."

"So, what were you going to say?" Sparkpaw asked, trying to mend the broken thread of conversation.

"Firestar adores you. He enjoys having a grandchild that looks like him, and it helps a lot that Dustpelt tells his stories about your progress. You should have heard Dustpelt the other day. 'I don't think anyone could have caught that raven, and he caught two!'" Tanglepaw shuddered. "It was weird hearing Dustpelt sound pleased."

"That was luck!" Sparkpaw said, thunderstruck. "I caught the raven, but I slipped and brought the other one down at the same time!"

Tanglepaw grinned, a mischievous look in her eye. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to impress Dustpelt with your hunting."

"What?" Sparkpaw asked. "We both know you're the best hunter."

Tanglepaw smiled wider, if possible. "And you're with the best hunter in the clan."

Sparkpaw got what she was saying. "No, we can't do that. When I go hunting with Dustpelt then I'll do awfully compared to what I supposedly got today."

"No, you won't," Tanglepaw said, the glimmer of mischief in her eye more prominent. "You underestimate yourself, Sparkpaw. We'll hunt together, but I'll claim park of it as mine, and part of it as yours. When you go hunting with Dustpelt, you'll catch enough that he's pleased."

Although the plan didn't make much sense, Sparkpaw trusted his sister infinitely. She knew what she was talking about. He agreed.

The two apprentices slipped through the undergrowth. Tanglepaw pounced on a mouse, and buried it with the thrush and rabbit they had caught earlier.

Tanglepaw watched the sun sink lower in the sky. "We'll go a little further, and the turn around and get back to camp.

She led the way, but the scents of prey were gone. An odd odor floated past. It was a fox, but it was different, contaminated.

"Should we investigate?" Tanglepaw asked, unsure of what to do, for once in her life

"Yes," Sparkpaw said, creeping closer to the den. Tanglepaw let him pass into the lead.

The fox threw itself from the den, snarling, foam flying from its mouth. Its eyes were crazed, saliva hanging around its mouth.

Tanglepaw let out a hair rising shriek, and Sparkpaw turned his head to see her running away. Sparkpaw followed. He could smell a twoleg coming, but he didn't care. Sparkpaw continued to run. There was a bang that hurt his ears, coming from the shiny stick the twoleg was holding and everything went black.

**Mwa-ha-ha-ha. Before someone comes to kill me, let me first say that Sparkpaw isn't dead. You'll have to wait until Sparkpaw's next chapter (number six, that's four away) to find out what happens. Poor Sparkpaw. cackles to self about Sparky's (as I have named him) fate**

**I was really pleased with the amount of reviews I got. Hope to see you all review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors.**

**You will now enter the POV of Tanglepaw, hehehe.**

"Sparkpaw!" Tanglepaw shrieked. There was another bang and the fox fell.

Tanglepaw turned to run back to her brother, but the twoleg reached him first. He had dogs with him. Tanglepaw stood stiffly, unsure of whether to attack the twoleg or not.

One of the dogs drew its teeth back into a snarl, and Tanglepaw ran. She could hear her own wails of anguish echoing through the forest. What would she do now? Sparkpaw was dead, her favorite brother! And the plan was ruined, all because of the stupid twoleg and his shiny stick.

Tanglepaw did feel slightly guilty at thinking of how the plan was ruined. She could still become leader of RiverClan. But who could she get to help her? She needed at least two clans to have a chance.

Tanglepaw had barely noticed when she walked into the camp, her breath coming in gasps and her fur prickling as if the dog was behind her. Looking back, she realized that the dog had only snarled, it had never chased her.

"Where's Sparkpaw?" Dustpelt asked. "You two were supposed to say together."

Tanglepaw took a deep breath. "Oh, yeah," she said, trying to untangle the mixed thoughts. "He's gone."

"What?" Dustpelt said sharply.

"Dead, I think," Tanglepaw replied. "There was a twoleg. There was a bang, and Sparkpaw dropped to the ground. And then there was another and the twoleg it the fox."

"What fox?" Dustpelt snapped. "You didn't say anything about a fox."

"Right," Tanglepaw muttered. She was aware that the entire clan was listening in. "While we were hunting, we smelled a fox, but it didn't smell right. We decided to see if it made its nest there, and then we'd come back to report it." Tanglepaw shuddered. "It was scary. It didn't seem right. The fox looked crazed, and foam surrounded its mouth. We didn't even provoke it, it just attacked. I ran first, and Sparkpaw followed, and then the fox."

"And then where does the twoleg fit in?" Dustpelt asked.

"I could see it, and the shiny stick it used to kill Sparkpaw and the fox," Tanglepaw whispered, knowing that the pain showed in her eyes.

"Tanglepaw," Firestar said gently. "I know you're suffering. Take something to eat your den and rest."

Tanglepaw gasped. "The prey we caught, it's still out there!"

"I'll send some other apprentices to get it," Firestar replied firmly. "You need to rest.

Tanglepaw nodded and wearily padded to the apprentice den, a mouse hanging from her jaws.

After finishing her mouse, Tanglepaw curled up in her nest. She mentally reviewed her plan, forcing herself to leave out the parts about Sparkpaw. _Okay_, she thought, _the plan:_

_The goal-Every cat will have enough food each season. There won't be any reason to fight because we'll always be one clan, under four jointed leaders._

_My position-Slightly above the other cats, being as it is my idea, with abilities to make the rules and set the boundaries._

_Points that will be important, in the order they must be done-_

_Get Mistyfoot to be my friend, so when I join RiverClan as a warrior I'll already have good connections. I won't join until Mistyfoot is leader, or Leopardstar needs a new deputy. Get Leopardstar's support._

_Make friends in other clans that will support me, even if unknowingly._

_Run away to RiverClan, Mistyfoot will already be leader, and I'll make good connections before in RiverClan so I'll be a popular choice for deputy._

_Continue making friends, be whatever cats need me to be, a friend, mentor, or a solder to cry on._

_Once deputy, be kind, helpful and friendly. Use my "charm" to make most of the cats like me._

_Be patient for leadership. Nudge Mistyfoot in directions of battles, where she will be more likely to lose lives._

_Once leader, get ShadowClan first. They are the fiercest fighters, and will be the best to have first. I'll have the most allies in ShadowClan, so the younger generation will support joining me however much the elder detests it._

Tanglepaw paused, yawning. That was almost all of it. Relaxing her sore muscles, she closed her eyes to sleep.

**Next we go into Shadowpaw's mind! Yay!! So I gave you an outline of Tanglepaw's plot to take over the forest. She is not evil, she just wants to do what she thinks is best for the forest in a slightly ambitious way. Only slightly. Yes, that was written sarcasm. Well, I'm starting to ramble on, so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry, I had had mistake in here earlier about Sparkpaw, so I replaced the chapter.**

Shadowpaw padded through the trees, spying his mentor ahead of him in a clearing. Sandstorm turned, gazing unseeingly through him, trotted in the opposite direction. Shadowpaw frowned, padding silently after her, wondering what his mentor had seen. Sandstorm had left no trace, no scent or paw prints.

"Shadowpaw," said the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

Shadowpaw flew around, claws unsheathed, ready to attack the trespasser. The she-cat was beautiful; she had long, silky white fur, and pale, colorless eyes that reminded him of Silentpaw. His claws sheathed instinctively.

"Shadowpaw, you are the only one who can help me," the she-cat said in the same sweet voice. "I am known as Whitequeen," she said, answering his unspoken question. "To some, I am known as the mother of all cats." A sad smile flitted across her face. "I had a kit once, a mute, that I called Silentkit. She died, and was unable to fulfill the destiny that StarClan assigned to her. Your sister Silentpaw is an image of her."

"How does this affect me?" Shadowpaw asked, his eyes widening as he spoke.

"The clans have survived past the time that was destined for them," Whitequeen said, a cold note added into her voice. "StarClan believes that the time of the Clans is over. I disagree. The clans will always live on, and StarClan refuses to believe it." Whitequeen's claws sunk into the ground. "I bartered that an image of Silentkit would be returned to the clans. Only she could allow the clans to physically live on."

Shadowpaw shuddered.

"She will have to save the clans by giving herself up."

Shadowpaw hissed, his instinct covering up his sense.

"I'm sorry, Shadowpaw," Whitequeen murmured "I don't want it to be like this, but the clans need to live on."

The sympathy was real, and Whitequeen was angry enough about StarClan destroying the clans. His anger began to fade.

"I know," Shadowpaw muttered.

Anxiety formed in Whitequeen's eyes. "Keep her safe," she whispered. "She's the clans' only hope."

Shadowpaw nodded, and Whitequeen evaporated.

Silentpaw was her usual self, but Shadowpaw wasn't. He had to watch out for his little sister more now, and he wasn't going to let Whitequeen down. He knew that Silentpaw wouldn't mind, they were closer to each other than their other siblings, a bit like Tanglepaw and Sparkpaw.

Shadowpaw watched Tanglepaw talk to Birchpaw while he finished his mouse.

He shrugged it off. Silentpaw was his responsibility. Shadowpaw stretched, trotting over to Brackenfur, his mentor.

"I'm ready to train," he said.

"Great," Brackenfur replied. "Want to do Battle training? We haven't done any yet."

"Sure."

Shadowpaw padded after his mentor into the mossy clearing where apprentices practiced, keeping his ears pricked. Pausing to sniff the air, he smelled…was it fox? It was sort-of like it, but contaminated.

"Brackenfur," he called softly. "Do you smell that?"

Brackenfur smelled the air. "Let's get back to camp. It could be dangerous."

"I think it might be what Tanglepaw described, about the contaminated scent of fox," Shadowpaw replied cautiously.

Brackenfur trembled. "We're being hunted in our own territory," he snarled, unsheathing his claws."

The warrior and apprentice skirted around the scent, not wanting to be attacked.

"Shadowpaw smelled it," Brackenfur told Dustpelt when they arrived back in the camp. "He knew something was wrong, and I decided to come back immediately."

Shadowpaw barely paid attention, scanning the cats for Silentpaw, breathing out a sigh of relief when he noticed her practicing hunting crouches with Darkpaw. Tanglepaw was no where to be seen. Shadowpaw flinched, remembering the loss of Sparkpaw.

"No one is to leave camp," Firestar ordered to the already gathered clan. "Another contaminated fox has been reported. We will not attack the fox until we know what we're up against. No apprentices are to go out without warriors, and no one is to go out alone. Border patrols will be continued regularly, and hunting patrols will go out as needed. Battle training can be practiced in the camp, because the fox has placed its den near the usual clearing. Watch out for twolegs, Tanglepaw informed us of shiny sticks that they carried capable of killing a cat from a long distance. Are there any question?"

The Clan was quiet.

"Alright, Dustpelt, I hope you know about all the cats that are not here and will tell them about the new restrictions."

"Of course," Dustpelt said. "Should I send cats out to get them, or wait for them to return?"

Firestar considered this. "Wait for them to return. We can't send out anymore cats."

Dustpelt nodded, and the cats dispersed.

"This'll be fun," Tanglepaw muttered sarcastically, lying down next to her siblings in the apprentice den. "Never going out without a mentor. That's just cruel!"

Shadowpaw sighed, no replying. Tanglepaw had the most trouble dealing with Sparkpaw's death, being irritable and not herself. No one had tried to change it; being around Tanglepaw had become a death sentence. She would always be sarcastic or moody. Lately, Birchpaw had become her only companion.

Shadowpaw pitied his sister. She almost always got what she wanted, and Sparkpaw was one thing she couldn't get back.

Sighing, he turned away from her.

**Total lockdown!! Beside that I have nothing to say besides review!**

**Sparrowflight**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warriors.**

**NP and Firestar's Quest disregarded. Anyone who dies in those books is still alive here.**

**Silentpaw's POV.**

Silentpaw licked her paw reflectively, thinking about he warrior training. She wondered vaguely if she would get to go a patrol and what Willowcloud, her mentor, had planned for her today.

Shadowpaw had come back and reported about the contaminated foxes. It was depressing, being locked in the camp.

Tanglepaw sat a short distance away, her tail curled around her paws, staring ahead unseeingly. It was the thing Tanglepaw would do, going out and getting rid of the contaminated fox. Tanglepaw was odd now though, dead almost. Ever since she had come back reporting that Sparkpaw was dead.

Silentpaw pitied her, knowing how she would feel if it was Shadowpaw who had died instead, at the hands of a twoleg. She would be acting like Tanglepaw was, simply a shell, only a body tying her to the forest.

Darkpaw padded over to Tanglepaw speaking softly to her. Tanglepaw shook her head, and Darkpaw walked away, not bothering to continue.

"She's a mess," Shadowpaw said, trotting up beside Silentpaw.

"I feel bad for her," Silentpaw whispered.

They all walked on eggshells around Tanglepaw, not sure if she would scream at them or if she would be nice.

"The only thing that can help her now is time," Shadowpaw replied.

"Or Sparkpaw."

Shadowpaw looked at her sadly. "You can't bring the dead back, Silentpaw."

"No, not Sunwing's kit…" a hoarse voice rasped, the rest of his words drowned out by other cats snarling and arguments.

"No choice…" another one snapped in reply.

"…done nothing wrong…"

"Innocent kit…you decide that it dies…"

"Clans or kit…you make the choice…"

"Cruel, placing that on her…"

The words filtered into Silentpaw's brain, the usual darkness she slept in surrounding her once more. The words she heard made no sense to her, even though she had endured similar voices arguing over similar problems. The phrases were often incoherent, spoken by other animals, or simply unheard.

"You know what will happen…"a new voice spoke, never heard before by Silentpaw in her sleep. "You know the prophecy."

"_Blood can only be spilled by blood,_" all of the voices said in unison, their voices many, but one.

Silentpaw gasped, and woke.

She felt freezing, as if she had been dragged into the river. Shadowpaw slept next to her, breathing steadily. Silentpaw trotted out of the den, sitting in the middle of the clearing, looking like a StarClan cat as the almost-full moon shone down on her.

The camp was still, the guard posted at the entrance of the camp staring fixedly there, not noticing Silentpaw's entrance.

An idea took hold in her mind; a smile flitted across her face. Without saying a word, Silentpaw slipped out of the camp by the nursery, and trotted silently to where she knew Shadowpaw had scented the fox.

"Do you know how much trouble you'll be in?" hissed a voice behind her.

Silentpaw spun around, gasping as she saw Shadowpaw behind her.

He was furious. "I should turn you in to Firestar, you heard him, no one was to leave camp alone!"

Silentpaw shivered.

"Come one," he said. "If you come with me to camp now, I won't turn you in."

Silentpaw smiled and walked back to the camp without a fight.

**Okay, kind of stupid ending, I know. It was either Shadowpaw following her or she got ripped to shreds by a fox, which would ruin the plot. She though originally that it she killed the fox she would be praised (kind of like Swiftpaw and Brightheart's plan in the original series, I forget which). Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Darkpaw's POV.**

Darkpaw curled his tail around his paws, watching Shadowpaw talk with Silentpaw in disgust. Something had happened last night, he knew it, that Shadowpaw knew and wasn't telling.

Tanglepaw was in a dark mood, glaring at everyone. Darkpaw's eyes narrowed as they turned to her, she made no effort to conceal her behavior or try to be pleasant. He knew that she and Sparkpaw were close, but she could try to be civil around the rest of the living community.

Darkpaw sighed, standing up and shaking the dust from his fur. Tanglepaw wouldn't change, he decided, glancing around the camp. Brambleclaw was sharing tongues with Dustpelt, too far away for Darkpaw to hear.

He trotted over, planning on asking Brambleclaw to train with him in the camp, knowing they were unable to go to the clearing because of the fox.

"Can we train?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Have a mock fight with Shadowpaw," Brambleclaw said dismissively. "I've already talked to Brackenfur."

Darkpaw's face fell. "Oh, okay." He walked dejectedly over to Shadowpaw.

"We're supposed to have a mock fight because we can't leave camp," he told his brother.

Shadowpaw nodded, not saying anything, but watching Darkpaw's every move.

Darkpaw hissed, running towards him. Shadowpaw danced aside, and Darkpaw, who had expected this, checked his speed and turned, slamming right into Shadowpaw. They both fell, winded, until Shadowpaw rose, pinning his brother to the ground.

Darkpaw surged upward, tossing Shadowpaw off, banging his head against a rock in his haste. Stars swirled around his eyes, and blinking furiously, tried to disperse them.

Shadowpaw spun, sinking his teeth into Darkpaw's shoulder. Darkpaw yowled in pain, shoving him off. The two retired back to circling, prowling around and trying to clear their minds from the various falls and pushes. Shadowpaw leapt nimbly at Darkpaw, who jumped to the side. All to late, he realized Shadowpaw's trick, as Shadowpaw crashed down on him.

Darkpaw struggled, trying to throw Shadowpaw off him. "You win," he grunted finally.

Shadowpaw slipped off Darkpaw, not saying a word. He walked back over to Silentpaw, as if continuing a conversation. Darkpaw sighed, turning away.

He looked longingly at the entrance to the camp, wanting to be able to walk out of it freely.

Firestar leapt onto the Highrock, his voice calling the clan to him. "I have decided that the fox has been on our territory for too long," he said, his eyes glittering. "I think it is time to send a patrol to dispose of it."

They clan yowled in agreement, Darkpaw joining in gleefully.

"Dustpelt and I have decided for Cloudtail to lead the patrol, taking Rainwhisker, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, Willowcloud, Birchpaw and Darkpaw to go."

The cats leapt to their feet, Darkpaw feeling warmth rush through him.

"May StarClan go with you," Firestar called to the cats. "And that all of you will return."

Darkpaw glanced back at his clan, his gaze lingering slightly on Shadowpaw and Silentpaw. With a smile, he ran with his clanmates, not realizing that this could be the last time he saw any of them.

"Alright," Cloudtail said as the neared the fox's den. "Fan out around the area. Rainwhisker, you're going to lure it out."

Rainwhisker nodded stiffly, his jaw tightening slightly.

"Is everyone ready?" Cloudtail asked. "Great. Rainwhisker?"

Rainwhisker slunk from the circle closer to the fox's den. The fox appeared, its long red tail swishing slowly from side to side.

Darkpaw wrinkled his nose at the stench, mixed with rotting crowfood scattered around the makeshift den.

It snapped at Rainwhisker, who fled. The fox followed. Cloudtail reached its back, clawing at its shoulders. The fox turned and snapped at him, its neck unprotected. Rainwhisker ran forward, but the fox turned. Darkpaw saw Birchpaw flying at the fox, gripping its neck, tearing it out with his claw. The fox rasped, falling to the ground, its body convulsing.

Rainwhisker was licking his pelt quickly, watching Cloudtail for instructions.

"We'll bury it," Cloudtail decided, beginning to dig a hole in the ground. "Help me."

Together, the hole was dug in minutes. They shifted the fox unceremoniously into it. Tired but proud, they all walked back to camp.

"It's dead," Cloudtail announced. "We buried it."

"Good," Firestar replied. "Any rules that applied to when the fox was here are now lifted."

Darkpaw smiled, and walked into his den, ready for a long nights sleep.

**Okay. I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I think it's okay-ish. I don't really like writing from Darkpaw's POV, he seems so dull compared to the others. He'll get more interesting though, I hope…**

**Review!!!!!!!!**

**Sparrowflight**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warriors**

**Sparkpaw's POV**

**In this chapter you will meet some smart dogs. laughs to self**

Last Chapter

There was a bang that hurt his ears, coming from the shiny stick the twoleg was holding and everything went black.

End

Warm, rough hands rubbed his body. The twoleg spoke in a low, rumbling voice, and was answered by a higher one. Sparkpaw blinked, his vision coming into focus. He was in an unfamiliar place. He could smell something coming from a heat source, it smelled good, different, but more pleasing that the scent of a freshly killed mouse. There was a twinge of pain in his side.

The low voice spoke again, and the higher one answered again. The rough hands lifted him gently, placing Sparkpaw on the shiny, slippery floor. Sparkpaw stepped away from the twolegs, and when they let him, ran to the heat source. He moved to stop, but he kept sliding. The twolegs let out what Sparkpaw assumed to be purring as he whacked into the heat source.

There was a chuckle, and Sparkpaw, ears hot with embarrassment, glared at the animal that made the noise.

Sparkpaw hissed, which made the twolegs purr harder.

The thing that had laughed at his was as big as a grown cat, but the scent was a dogs. Sparkpaw stood undecided on whether to attack.

The twoleg with rough hands bent down and scratched the things ears. The ears were over sized. Its fur was short and tan and it greeted the twolegs hand with affection. It bit the hand gently, nudging it for more being scratched around the ears again.

Sparkpaw unconsciously relaxed. "What are you?" he asked when the thing had finished playing with the twoleg.

"I'm a dog," it said. "The breed of Chihuahua, actually. My name's Victor." It had a friendly voice, but it was clipped, tighter and more formal, but not unfriendly.

Sparkpaw watched the dog carefully, but it seemed friendly enough.

"Sorry about laughing at you," the dog said easily. "I always forget that cats don't like being laughed at."

"It's fine," Sparkpaw said, the dog seemed friendly enough, although he had never heard of a friendly dog. "I'm Sparkpaw."

"Nice to meet you!" the dog, Victor, said enthusiastically. "You nearly died, you know."

Sparkpaw looked at Victor curiously. "How?"

"That fox chasing you was rabid—"

"Was what?" Sparkpaw interrupted.

"Rabid," Victor said. "The foam flying from its mouth and such. If it had gotten its teeth on you it would of passed the disease. It takes over the brain is what I've gathered. You can't control your own actions."

"Oh," Sparkpaw said, shocked.

"Yep. Sam got him though."

"Sam?"

"The man," Victor said, motioning with his tail to the twoleg with the deep voice. "The woman's Linda."

Sparkpaw nodded, even though he barely understood it.

"How did the two—er, Sam, get him?"

"With his gun," Victor said, nodding to the shiny stick on the wall. He hit you first, by accident, but he got the fox. You're fine, though, the bullet wasn't deep and they got it out fine at the vet's. They bandaged you up fine."

"Vet?"

"You might know him as the cutter," Victor said. "Most cats do."

Sparkpaw shivered.

"It isn't bad; you get treats when you go. Sam didn't think you were bitten by the fox, but they got you rabies shots anyway."

"What?" Sparkpaw said, his skin crawling.

"Yep, each day they'll give you a shot."

There was a beep, and Sparkpaw leapt in the air, looking warily around for the source of the noise.

The twoleg called Linda walked to the heat source, batting Sparkpaw and Victor away from it.

She pulled two trays from it, and they smelled delicious. Sparkpaw looked at Victor curiously.

"They're cookies," he explained. "If you look hungry she'll give one to you. Just watch the master." Victor walked up to Linda, whining slightly, sitting down and staring up at her with his big eyes. She smiled down at him. Victor tried another tactic, scratching her leg lightly with his paw, continuing to whine slightly.

She said something Sparkpaw didn't understand, and gave him one of the cookies.

"You try it," Victor mumbled, crunching on his cooking in delight. "Rub yourself around her legs a bit."

Sparkpaw moved gingerly forward, forcing a purr out of his throat. He didn't need to rub himself around her legs; she leaned down and gave him a cookie.

Sparkpaw munched on it, surprised by how good it tasted. It crumbled on his tongue; he could taste all sorts of things, even though none of them were familiar.

There was a booming bark outside of the nest.

"Uh-oh," Victor muttered. "That'll be Butch, Ranger, and Rex."

"Who?" Sparkpaw asked.

Sam had already gone and opened the door, and three enormous dogs trotted in.

Sparkpaw instinctively yowled an alert, leaping onto the counter next to the cookies.

Linda did the odd twoleg purring and set him on the floor again.

"That one's Ranger," Victor breathed in Sparkpaw's ear. "He's a German Shepherd. The one with long fur is Butch; he's a Sheepdog, and the other one's Rex, who's an Irish wolfhound."

Butch's long grey and white fur looked weird to Sparkpaw, it seemed to fall into his eyes, but Butch didn't seem bothered by it. Ranger was the oldest; his fur was silver around his muzzle and mixed in with the other hairs on his pelt. Rex had golden fur, longer at his face and darker on his back.

"Is Sam keeping him?" Ranger asked. His voice was deep and worried, but he spoke in the same clipped and formal, but friendly, tone that Victor had.

"I don't think so," Victor replied. "He's giving him shots in case the fox bit him and then putting him back into the forest. Sam saw another cat running from the fox too, so he thinks he's got a family or something."

"That's the queerest and best thing about Sam," Ranger said thoughtfully. "He knows we're family, and he thinks the cat's got one too."

"It's a good thing though," Victor added. "The pack wouldn't like it."

"No, the pack wouldn't."

Sparkpaw had several questions he wanted to ask Victor, but he didn't dare. He could tell that Ranger and Victor were talking about something he wouldn't understand.

Ranger waved his tail and Butch came forward, sniffing Sparkpaw curiously. Rex followed and did the same.

Sparkpaw's fur tingled uncomfortably.

"He doesn't smell bad for a cat," Rex said excitedly, speaking like the other two. "Can we keep him, Ranger, pretty please with my best bone on top?"

Ranger rolled his eyes.

It became clear to Sparkpaw that Ranger was the leader, except he wasn't made deputy before. He became leader because he was the best fighter and could keep the pack in line, and he was smart, a dog that only a few would cross.

As the days passed Sam let Sparkpaw out with the dogs, and Sparkpaw enjoyed romping with them. That is, until another dog came along. It was huge.

"That's Hunter," Victor told him. "He's a Great Dane."

Hunter snarled. "Your days over mutt," he said as a greeting, and then howled what Victor told Sparkpaw was a challenge. "Back down from leader and I'll you live." The tone had the same formal, clipped voice as Ranger, Rex, Butch, and Victor, but it wasn't friendly. The words seemed forced, not natural like the dogs Sparkpaw had lived with. It made sense, but the words missing made it obvious that he was less intelligent than Sparkpaw's friends.

Ranger growled, not backing down even though the dog was larger and younger than him. He also howled, and the first of the dogs emerged from the bushes and shrubs. They were of all sizes, and they fanned out in a circle around the two dogs.

"Come on, Sparkpaw, we have to join the circle," Victor muttered, pulling Sparkpaw back into the circle.

Ranger and Hunter started circling each other, never moving their eyes off the others form. Hunter charged, and Ranger leapt nimbly out of the way. Hunter checked his speed and turned, Ranger sunk his teeth into his ear. Hunter squealed and snapped at Ranger's throat.

A dog broke from the circle and leapt on Ranger, and the German shepherd went down, as Hunter went in for the kill.

Sparkpaw yowled, leaping from the circle, knowing that he couldn't leave Ranger to die.

His tiny claws tore at the dog's shoulders, hissing and spitting angrily. The dog turned, trying to bite him.

There was a bang; similar to the one Sparkpaw heard when the fox had been chasing him.

All of the dogs squealed and scattered, except for Ranger, Rex, Butch, and Victor.

Sparkpaw looked over, and stared in shock at Ranger still, huddling form, curled into a ball, his head tucked under for protection. It wasn't moving.

Sam yowled, dropping next to Ranger.

**Check my profile for pictures of the dogs! Sparkpaw will go back to the clans soon, don't worry. And also, he adapts easily, which is why he became friends with Victor so fast. I love Victor, he's so cute. Poor Ranger…oh well, he'll live (that's a spoiler for Sparkpaw's next chapter, by the way). Butch doesn't say much, and Rex is young and hyper, so yeah…**

**Anyway, Review! I don't care if it's a flame or not, just review!**

**Sparrowflight**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I owned Warriors, why would I be posting this on POV!!**

"Tanglestar," the cat murmured. "We are ready. We will go at your orders."

Tanglestar stood from her nest, stretching languidly. "Good. The lines are ready?"

"Yes," the cat replied. "Everything is in order."

A smile caressed Tanglestar's face. "Good." The cat followed her out of the den, into the almost-full moon.

Tanglestar took her place, at the head of the RiverClan lines, ready to lead her clan into battle.

"I can help you get that."

Tanglepaw jerked, gasping as the image shattering before her eyes. A large brown tabby tom strutted forward, his amber eyes glowing in the shadows.

"You want it, I can tell."

Tanglepaw was intrigued by him, especially by the likenesses between him and herself. He had tabby fur almost identical to hers and the amber eyes the same shape.

Tanglepaw nodded, entranced, drawn to him like a moth to a light.

"Do you want my help?"

"Who are you?" Tanglepaw asked, a sensible part of her mind speaking up.

"I'm known as Tigerstar."

Tanglepaw gasped, but was unable to draw herself away. "You tried to kill Bluestar!"

"No, I didn't," Tigerstar said quietly. "Yes, Firestar believed I was trying to, but I was really protecting my leader."

Tanglepaw nodded, realizing that this was an obvious answer. "What about bringing BloodClan here?"

"That wasn't my idea," Tigerstar told her, keeping her gaze. "One of my warriors brought them without questioning me. After they were here—"

"You had to do what was best for your clan," Tanglepaw interrupted, hearing these words before. "That was keeping BloodClan friendly. I never thought that Firestar was wrong before."

"No one has."

Tanglepaw's eyes shone. "You can help me then?"

"Yes," Tigerstar replied firmly. "My vision for the forest was almost identical to yours."

Without hesitating, Tanglepaw replied. "Tell me what to do."

Tigerstar smiled. "Your plan is dodgy," Tigerstar confirmed. "It involves a lot of waiting. Fortunately, you are able to easily make friends. I like what you have about getting as many RiverClan cats on your side as possible. If you're the popular vote, the leader will choose you. I didn't get why you needed cats from other clans to support you."

"It's so less cats will want to fight against me when I lead the clan into battle."

"Good," Tigerstar muttered. "That is brilliant. Would you be willing to kill for your chance as leader of the forest?"

Tanglepaw hesitated. "Yes," she decided. "I think I would."

Tigerstar's eyes gleamed. "That will speed things up. As soon as you're a warrior, run away to RiverClan. Darkpaw won't be able to spy on you there, or stop you from planning anything."

Tanglepaw purred at the scathing words about Darkpaw.

"I have to go soon, Tanglepaw," Tigerstar said. "But there's something I need to tell you before I do."

"You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"Of course I will. But Tanglepaw, you should know this, and we don't have much time. You must no tell anyone that you heard it."

"I won't," Tanglepaw vowed. "What is it?"

"It's about Sparkpaw. He's alive."

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. You seriously have no idea. Anyway…it's short, but I love that ending. And you have to wait for five chapters before you find out what her reaction is! Now review! Or it will be even longer, because I'll have no motivation! sobs**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Shadowpaw's POV!!**

"Silentpaw," Shadowpaw called softly through the gray mist. "Silentpaw!" Shadowpaw shouted, hearing my voice echo through the forest. His heart pounded as

Shadowpaw tried to find her scent, but the still air made it nearly impossible. _Oh, StarClan, don't let her be dead!_ Shadowpaw pleaded, sending a quick prayer to them. _Like they would listen,_ he reminded himself bitterly, remembering what Whitequeen had said.

"Silentpaw!" Shadowpaw cried again, more frightened, racing through the trees desperately.

Shadowpaw forced himself to stop and think logically. They had been hunting, so he should check the places she would be. She had scented mouse, he remembered that much.

Shadowpaw turned and ran back to where Silentpaw had last been. The bushes she had disappeared into, chasing the scent of the mouse.

Shadowpaw followed the path he knew she took, unable to find her scent. A bird chirped in the distance, and Shadowpaw's skin crawled. That was the first sound that he had heard all morning besides Silentpaw and his own voices. Something was very, very wrong.

Shadowpaw padded quietly though the trees, unwilling to go back to camp without Silentpaw.

"Look where you least expect her to be."

Shadowpaw whirled around, be the speaker was no where to be seen. The Fourtrees, he decided, he didn't expect Silentpaw to be there.

As his paws carried him there, Shadowpaw let his mind wander over who the speaker could have been. Oddly enough, he couldn't believe it was anyone besides Whitequeen.

There was a giggle, but no scent or cat to be seen. "You won't find her," the giggling cat said again. "Or at least, not in a conscious state."

"Who are you?" Shadowpaw whispered.

There was no reply, and Shadowpaw felt ready to kill something.

There was a white figure ahead, and Shadowpaw raced towards it.

It was Silentpaw, but she wasn't moving.

"No, Silentpaw, no," Shadowpaw whispered, looking down at her. "I can't have failed."

Silentpaw didn't move.

"No!" Shadowpaw moaned. "Wake up, Silentpaw, this isn't funny." He watched his little sister pleadingly. "No!" Shadowpaw shouted, hoping that someone would come. The echo of his voice died in the woods.

Shadowpaw looked at his sisters' lifeless form, and ran to go get help.

**I haven't been getting many reviews lately. I know that school and stuff has started (or at least mine has), and that it totally sucks. I have a freaking test on Tuesday! But anyway, my point is please review to bring some joy into my life. Please? It will motivate me to write new chapters. And if you don't I won't update. So review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Silentpaw's POV!!**

It was pleasant, Silentpaw decided. She was floating, almost; nothing was supporting her, certainly not the moist dirt back in the forest.

"No," someone moaned.

Silentpaw tried to cry out, but she couldn't speak.

"Not her, how could you?" the voice moaned again.

A cruel voice laughed. "Does it matter, Bluestar?"

"You can't," Bluestar panted, her voice getting fainter. "You can't, Tigerstar."

"Yes, actually I can."

Bluestar shrieked. She was being tortured, Silentpaw knew that much.

Bluestar's screams echoed off the walls. Tigerstar was laughing. "See?" he asked. "I can hurt you, even though you're dead."

"So are you," Bluestar said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yes," Tigerstar replied. "But the rein of Tigerstar is about to begin!"

Bluestar screamed, and Silentpaw fell, plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate.

There was a soft, muffled sound as Silentpaw hit the ground, but it didn't hurt.

Silentpaw blinked, raising her head.

"She's awake!" Leaffur announced.

"Of course I am," Silentpaw mumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?" She blinked again, looking at the few cats that surrounded her.

"You looked like you were dead," Shadowpaw said, a look of absolute terror in his eyes.

"Come one," Leaffur hushed. "Silentpaw needs rest. I'll take her to my den."

A warm moss nest welcomed Silentpaw at the medicine cat's den. She gratefully fell into it, her eyes closing as soon as she touched it.

"Hi, Silentpaw! I've waited for you!"

Silentpaw scrambled up. "Who are you?"

The cat giggled, shaking her white fur, and smiling. It reached her pale colorless eyes, reminding Silentpaw of her own. "I'm Silentkit."

Silentpaw narrowed her eyes.

"It's true," Silentkit said. "I lived ages before you though. I died a few days after I was born."

"Oh," Silentpaw said quietly. "Why do you look like me?"

Silentkit giggled. "I am you. You were meant to be me in a way. You're supposed to fulfill my destiny or something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I don't bother myself with the StarClan elder's talk. Bye!"

"Wait!" It was too late, Silentkit had left, and Silentpaw jerked awake.

Leaffur's den was empty, screams and snarls came from the camp outside.

No one needed to tell Silentpaw that something was wrong.

**Another chapter done and posted! I've made a website about some non-fan fiction stories. Please visit it; I want feedback about the few I've posted already! The link's in my profile.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors.**

**This is Darkpaw's POV, starting off after Silentpaw's.**

Dirtpaw shivered, watching the two she-cats circle each other. Ferncloud and Sandstorm were throwing insults at each other, prowling around, looking for a chance to strike.

"You had so much to do with the kits life, Sandstorm," Ferncloud meowed sarcastically. "I remember you coming to see them at the nursery everyday and how much you helped me care for them."

"Don't you dare lecture me about my grandkits," Sandstorm snarled murderously.

Darkpaw looked around for warriors. Dustpelt, Firestar, Brackenfur, and Spiderleg were on border patrol, he remembered it being sent out. Almost everyone else was hunting. None of the apprentices dared to step in between the two she-cats, and only Willowcloud was in camp besides them, looking like she wanted to stop it, but unable to. She couldn't run for help in case the fight camp to teeth and claws.

"Leaffur's out collecting herbs," Willowcloud whispered to Darkpaw. "All of the apprentices are out with their mentors. We'll have to wait until they come back."

"I'll get help," Darkpaw volunteered.

"I can't stop them if they start clawing each other."

Darkpaw nodded, scenting the she-cat's fear.

"I raised the kits," Ferncloud spat. "I know them better than you ever will."

"I'm mentoring Tanglepaw! She respects me more than she'll ever respect you!"

Hysterical laughter rose from Ferncloud's throat. "You think you're wonderful because you're Firestar's mate. Take the hint, Sandstorm, no one respects you. You're so full of your self!"

"If I am, compared to you I'm perfect!"

"It doesn't matter if you're perfect, Sandstorm! No one respects you anyway, especially not Tanglepaw."

A shriek of fury came from the light ginger warrior, and with her claws outstretched, leaped for Ferncloud.

Willowcloud jumped at the same moment, crashing into Sandstorm, forcing her to fall short.

Darkpaw scrambled over, pushing Ferncloud down, refusing to give her a chance to attack.

"What's going on here?" asked a deep mew. Darkpaw sighed in relief at Firestar's return.

Willowcloud slipped off of Sandstorm. "There was a fight between these two over Sunwing's kits. Sandstorm became upset over something Ferncloud said and tried to attack her, but Darkpaw and I prevented it."

"Is this true?" Firestar asked Sandstorm, looking hurt and betrayed.

"She said I didn't care about my daughter's kits!" Sandstorm snapped.

"She doesn't," Ferncloud smirked, sitting up. "You didn't care when Tanglepaw almost died and you don't care now."

"Tanglepaw was never in serious danger."

"She had whitecough. Tanglepaw nearly died, and you only cared that the clan might not be as strong."

Sandstorm screeched in rage, and leaped at Ferncloud again.

Dustpelt shoved his mate out of the way, pinning Sandstorm to the ground.

Darkpaw looked at Sandstorm, wondering what had caused this.

**Sandstorm doesn't have rabies. She was just really mad. Sorry to everyone out there who loves Sandstorm.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors.**

"He'll be fine," Victor said, but he still looked worried. "Come on, Ranger, you've got to be fine," he muttered to himself.

Butch and Rex didn't reply, they lay on the floor of the kitchen, which Victor had explained to Sparkpaw.

Butch's head rose slightly, sniffing the air. "Take Sparkpaw to the back rooms. He can meet the locals."

Victor nodded. "Yeah, I'll take him to meet them." He nodded at Sparkpaw to follow him. "Back through this door leads into the animal cages."

"What?"

"Sam sets traps and stuff for animals out there and strays." Victor opened the door with is nose. "Sam has some vets working with him. They take care if the animals here." Victor poked his nose through the bars in the first cage. "Snow, you awake?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking," was the loose reply. It was rough but friendly in a way. A red head looked up.

Sparkpaw yelped, snarling.

"What?" Snow asked. "Yes, I'm a fox. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sparkpaw forced his fur to lie flat. "It just startled me."

Snow rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Victor."

"Bye," Victor said, moving past the next few cages.

A dizzying scent hit Sparkpaw's nose. "What's that?"

"What?" Victor asked. "Oh, that's the scent of jasmine."

"Oh, who's wearing it?"

"Jasmine, she's a collie."

"Oh," Sparkpaw said, his mind still full of the smell.

"I'll take you to meet her. She's nice enough."

"Victor!" the collie threw herself against the cage, eyes wide with fear. "Is Ranger alright? I heard about Hunter."

Victor shrugged, not replying.

The two dogs made small talk, and Sparkpaw wandered to the next cage. A calico she-cat lay in the middle, staring blankly ahead. Her fur still looked fluffy, like she was barely at apprentice age.

"Hi," Sparkpaw said quietly. "I'm Sparkpaw."

She didn't reply. She didn't even move.

"Are you okay?"

Her ear flicked toward him, but she gave no other sign of hearing him.

Sparkpaw looked at her curiously.

"I'm Calico," she said hoarsely, like she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"That's a cool name," Sparkpaw said cheerfully.

Calico shrugged. "I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"It's not special. It doesn't reflect me."

"The change it," Sparkpaw replied. "Make it something else."

"Like what?" Calico asked her voice cracking as she coughed.

"I dunno. Make it reflect yourself."

Calico nodded, thinking.

"Sparkpaw, what are you doing?" Victor asked. "We have to go; there might be knowledge about Ranger."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," he added to Calico.

She nodded, and Sparkpaw padded after Victor as the left the caged animals behind.

"Why were you talking to Quiet?" Victor hissed.

"Who?"

"Quiet, the cat you were talking to."

"Her name's Calico."

Victor shrugged. "We called her Quiet because she never talked. She's been here for her entire life, and she never said a word. How did you get her to talk?"

"I just talked to her."

Victor shook his head. "This day just keeps getting stranger."

Sparkpaw had no idea of what he meant.

**Who likes Calico? I do! Anyway… next is Tanglepaw's POV! Now review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Tanglepaw's POV**

**This is right after her last chapter and right before Darkpaw's last one.**

Tanglepaw screamed in relief, her eyes shining in unimaginable joy.

"Are you okay, Tanglepaw? You're dreaming."

"Sparkpaw's alive," she shrieked, jumping up. "We have to go get him, Birchpaw!"

The tom stared at her in confusion. "But you said twolegs had him. We can't go get him, even if he would be alive."

"He is alive," Tanglepaw said bossily. "And we're going to get him."

"What if we get caught?"

"StarClan will help us."

"Tanglepaw, this is a bad idea."

"Please," she asked, dragging the word out. "Birchpaw, do this for me, as a friend."

"Alright," Birchpaw agreed helplessly.

"Thanks!" Tanglepaw purred, touching her nose briefly to his. "Come on!"

"Where are you going?" Darkpaw asked, looking into the den.

"Hunting."

"Liar," her brother snarled. "Besides, Sandstorm wants you."

Tanglepaw hissed, her claws sliding out. "Do not stand in my way, Darkpaw."

"I'm the oldest," he replied. "I have to."

Tanglepaw snarled, flinging herself at her brother, claws unsheathed, eyes flashing.

She landed on the ground.

Darkpaw was gone, and Sandstorm was walking towards her.

"It's time for training," her mentor said. "Dustpelt will be taking you on patrol."

Tanglepaw glared at her, the fire dying from her eyes. Dipping her head, she dutifully walked over next to Dustpelt, her tail dragging on the ground. The tom looked at her sympathetically, and Tanglepaw's eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry about Sparkpaw," he murmured.

_Of course you are! He was your apprentice,_ she thought, but nodded.

The patrol was dull, and Tanglepaw could think of plenty of useful things to do with her time. Sandstorm was in camp, probably having a nice time.

Tanglepaw hissed. She had to be the one on the patrol. She had to be the one whose best friend got lost. She had to be the one who had to cope with an idiotic brother intent on following her every move!

"How was patrol?" Sandstorm asked curtly as Tanglepaw plodded back into camp.

"Oh, excellent," the apprentice snapped sarcastically.

The warrior's eyes flashed. "As a warrior and your mentor I expect you to be courteous when speaking to me or any other member of this clan!" **(A/N Sandstorm is still mad about her fight with Ferncloud, remember.)**

"So I don't have to respect warriors from other clans?"

"Your replies are childish," Sandstorm hissed softly.

"Like you were much better as an apprentice!" Tanglepaw snarled, her voice equally quiet, but with a sharper, colder edge. It was steely, almost terrifying. "I know all about you, Sandstorm."

"Oh, really?" Sandstorm replied.

"Yes," Tanglepaw replied in a silky, menacing tone. "I know that you despised Firestar when he first came here, hating his kittypet roots. And yet, you spread the kittypet origins throughout the clans. Absolutely pathetic. You call yourself a clan cat, but you are much, much worse."

Sandstorm flinched, but held her ground. "I was wrong, but I corrected my mistakes."

"Besides that," Tanglepaw whispered her voice still silky, dishing out all that Tigerstar had told her. "I know who your parents are. Your mother was Goldenflower, and your father was Tigerstar."

Sandstorm recoiled, her eyes wide with fear. "I didn't ask for him as my father," she pleaded. "Don't tell anyone, please."

Tanglepaw smiled, looking at her mentor. "It depends, Sandstorm, if you displease me or not," the apprentice smiled coldly, her amber eyes causing the warrior to shift uneasily. "It just depends."

**I made up that Tigerstar was Sandstorm's father for the plot line, and I always thought that Sandstorm did look like Goldenflower. And remember, Squirrelflight died, so she won't be mating with Brambleclaw.**

**I love how Tanglepaw's beginning to develop, and I loved how she acted at the end. She's becoming a true villain! I had her use some of Tigerstar's qualities or what I think some of Tigerstar's qualities should be.**

**I would like to mention that I recieved a very small amount of reviews after the last chapter (thanks to those who reviewed!). I will delete this story if people stop reading it.**

**Now review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry its been so long since the last update…no updates mean that I haven't gotten many reviews.**

**I'm putting in this as Birchpaw's POV, so you can see how he feels about things. It could be important.**

**This is right after Tanglepaw's chapter. **

**Review Reply:**

**Fanned Chocolate- Wow! Congratulations, you've gotten some new material! Yes, my life is pathetic (thankfully, not as pathetic as yours), thanks for asking. I'm quite aware of that fact (I have friends who inform me of it all the time). When I do get the urge to write and post it on the Internet, do you honestly think I care about what idiots like you think? Do you think I'm so insecure that I'll burst into tears and run into my room? And F.Y.I, I've been told plenty of times that I'm a great writer, but I know that my writing has flaws.**

**Now go get a life.**

Birchpaw watched Tanglepaw from across the clearing, walking away from Sandstorm. She had the perfect walk, looking graceful but powerful, almost like how he had imagined a tiger.

She smiled at Silentpaw, the warmth extending to her eyes, making them glow. It took his breath away when she did that to him, he wanted to please her. Birchpaw wondered what argument Tanglepaw had with her mentor, it seemed like the two she-cats were throwing more than insults.

Sandstorm trotted past to Firestar, giving Tanglepaw a wide area. That was strange.

"Birchpaw!" Tanglepaw called, smiling angelically. Birchpaw's heart skipped a beat; the glowing warmth in her eyes meant more than anything to him. She smelled faintly of herbs, her voice sweet as honey. "It's great to see you, after a long morning on patrol."

Birchpaw nodded, barely noticing what he was agreeing with.

"I can't believe that everyone enjoys them, I hate going around. I'd rather do something like hunting or battle training."

"Me too."

"So what did you do?" Tanglepaw asked sweetly, considerate of what he had been doing.

"Oh, nothing much," Birchpaw replied, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts. "Spiderleg took me on a hunting patrol. Nothing as important as a border patrol."

"Hunting patrols are very important!" Tanglepaw disagreed. "Border patrols are a waste of time, especially in the winter."

"Yes, of course," Birchpaw mumbled, automatically agreeing.

Tanglepaw smiled, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered flirtatiously in his ear, her breath warm against his fur. She smiled again, trotting away in her perfect, powerful gait.

Someone chuckled behind him.

"She's pulling at your heart," Brackenfur said with a grin.

"She is not!"

The warriors didn't listen.

"It's okay to like her," Dustpelt began. "But be careful, she won't settle for ordinary toms."

Brambleclaw laughed. "Be nice, Dustpelt, he is your son."

"They're just kidding," Spiderleg muttered.

"Dustpelt," Ferncloud scolded from the nursery entrance. "I don't know what you're doing, but don't embarrass Birchpaw."

"I told you to stop," Birchpaw snapped, not amused. "Tanglepaw is nice, pretty, kind—"

"See?" Brackenfur said sadly. "You love her, Birchpaw, just listen to yourself. Just be careful, none of us want you to get hurt."

Birchpaw's eyes blazed. "Tanglepaw wound never hurt me."

**I put a huge positive spin on Tanglepaw's character because that's how Birchpaw sees her. Poor Birchpaw…he doesn't know about what Tanglepaw is capable of. He loves her, the poor guy. I felt so bad for him…**

**But not that much!**

**Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Calico?" Sparkpaw whispered, creeping along to her cage. "Are you awake?"

Pale gray eyes glowed luminously at him. "I thought of a better name," Calico said, rising to her feet.

"You did?" Sparkpaw asked.

"Secret," she said. "I thought about what you said, with it reflecting me. I figured it did."

"It fits you."

Calico, Secret now, smiled. "Thanks. Why are you here so late? It's almost midnight."

Sparkpaw lowered his eyes. "The dogs said not to talk to you. They think you're…" he trailed off, unsure on how to finish.

"Cursed," Secret finished. The moon shifted, and moonlight streamed into her cage, making her glow.

"Ranger!"

Sparkpaw's head swiveled around, leaping to his feet at the cry.

"You're alive!" He called, racing over to the old dog, touching noses with him.

Ranger winced. "Yeah, they can't get rid of me that easily. I have to take it easy for a while, but it'll be okay." Lowering his voice, he added to Sparkpaw "I need to talk to you alone. Meet me in Sam's room."

Sparkpaw backed away, allowing the dogs to greet Ranger.

He trotted along the now-familiar hallways to Sam's room. Ranger was already in there, curled at the foot of the twolegs bed.

"Sam's letting you back into your home tomorrow," Ranger said immediately. "No, Sparkpaw stay quiet. Hunter knows a cat has been among us now, so he will be searching for you. We're breaking off of the pack and forming our own. Sparkpaw, no. Just hear me out.

"Hunter wants me dead. I pulled you into this mess, so I'm going to try and help you out of it. The new pack, Rex, Victor, Butch and I, will do all we can to keep Hunter away from your clan. Hunter will have most of the pack on his side, but we'll try and get who we can.

"You have to understand that the clans are in danger. Hunter would be able to tear you apart with one other dog's help. I understand that years ago a dog pack was loose in your forest?"

"How did you—"

"Don't ask. That was a small portion of the dogs Hunter would take. When he wants revenge, he plans on getting it. Now, do you have any questions?"

Sparkpaw started to shake is head. "Well, I was talking to Secret—you probable know her as Quiet or Calico—and she mentioned that you thought she was cursed. Why?"

Ranger paused. "Did she explain herself?"

"No."

"Then you should know. Secret, I suppose she changed her name, wasn't caught. She was born here. Her mother hated it here, keeping enough of a racket up to raise the dead.

"Eventually her kits were born. Secret was the only survivor. She kept the noise up. I said earlier that it was enough noise to raise the dead. It did."

Sparkpaw stared at him in horror.

"I saw the entire thing. The ghost, spirits, whatever they were told her she had three…wishes, I guess. The first was to get out of the cage; the second was for her mate to be waiting outside. The third…it still makes me cringe. She wished for her surviving daughter, Secret, to never die.

"The spirits couldn't make Secret truly immortal, but they did what they could. She can't be killed unless she suffers the pain of unconditional love."

"The pain of unconditional love?"

"Do you know what unconditional love is, Sparkpaw?" Ranged asked, continuing when Sparkpaw shook his head. "It is when you love someone so much that they'll never stop loving you, no matter what you do. They only way she can die is by suffering the pain of a loved one's death.

"Do you know how I know all of this, Sparkpaw?"

"You saw it happen."

"But there's more than that. It's because the same curse was placed on me."

"What?!" Sparkpaw gasped.

"Sam's calling us," Ranger said, and he led the way downstairs, leaving Sparkpaw's mind swimming with questions.

Sam and the dogs led the way into the forest, back to where the fox had chased Sparkpaw and Tanglepaw weeks ago.

"It was great knowing you," Butch said gruffly.

"You were the best cat I ever knew," Rex cried, his voice high pitched. "You have to come back and visit."

"I will," Sparkpaw muttered awkwardly.

"I've only said this to a few cats," Ranger told him, "but I can honestly say that I hope to see you again."

"Me too," Sparkpaw replied. Gingerly, he walked over to Sam, wanting to show his gratitude. He rubbed himself around the twoleg's ankles, finally turning to Victor.

"I'll miss you," Victor said. "You were a great friend. I wouldn't exchange this experience for anything."

"Me neither," Sparkpaw whispered, touching noses with all of them.

"I'll miss all of you. Before, I never thought I could be friends with dogs, but I'm glad I was proven wrong."

Casting one last, sad look at his friends, Sparkpaw stepped back into the forest, promising himself that he would visit them.

Even if it would mean leaving the clans behind. Forever.

**I practically cried while writing this. I loved the dogs! They were amazing and so much fun to write. I couldn't keep it going though. It already seemed like it had been too long.**

**Anyway, does anyone like the fact that Calico and Ranger ar immortal-ish. I have no idea where I came up with that.**

**I have a new policy. I won't update unless I get five reviews.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Sparkpaw?" Tanglepaw hissed, catching the familiar scent of her brother. She froze, her legs stiff, watching for movement and soft, barely audible noises. There was a soft crackle of dried leaves, and a flash of color caught her eye.

Tanglepaw vaulted from her hiding spot, landing ungracefully in a heap, pinning something to the ground. She wrinkled her nose. It smelled like dogs.

"Tanglepaw?"

Tanglepaw recoiled as it said her name, looking at it in disgust.

"It's me, Sparkpaw!" it said, raising its head.

"StarClan!" she breathed. "Sparkpaw, what happened? You smell a dog!"

"It's a long story. I was living with them for a little."

Tanglepaw made a face. "I guess you look okay, I've been so worried about you. I thought you were dead, but then I was told in a dream you weren't—oh, I have so much to tell you!"

Sparkpaw's ears perked, the familiar gleam of excitement lighting his eyes.

"I have a dream mentor."

"Who? Bluestar?" Sparkpaw guessed. "Spottedleaf, Yellowfang? Is it Redtail or—"

"None of them. He had similar goals that we have, you know. It's Tigerstar."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Firestar had the entire thing wrong," Tanglepaw explained knowledgeably. Tigerstar had practically the same vision as we do. He's going to help us."

It was clearly visible that Sparkpaw was battling against two sides of himself. "So he wasn't evil."

"No."

Sparkpaw smiled. "Then let's begin."

Sparkpaw was a bit of a celebrity at the ThunderClan cats. He had escaped the twolegs and was unharmed in doing so. Tanglepaw watched it all in careful consideration, allowing her brother to enjoy his moment.

It was, after all, part of her plan. Soon enough, she would be in charge of RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan.

All she had to do was watch and wait.

**Extremely short, but I like the last line to much to have another. I'll try and update soon, but no promises (I hate school) and I was very pleased with the amount of review last time!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Warriors.**

_Silentpaw! No! Come back!_ His sister didn't listen, sliding through the wet leaves, always staying ahead of him. She didn't look back; she stared straight ahead, almost like she was being controlled. He could see her talking, but couldn't hear a word.

Without warning she fell, tumbling down a slope to the bottom. An invisible barrier kept him from chasing her in panic.

Silentpaw didn't move.

Still unable to help her, Shadowpaw could only watch in horror as time passed. Finally another cat came. Shadowpaw called to her, but she didn't reply, intent on Silentpaw.

More cats emerged, an apprentice and warrior. The first cat spoke to them and they left, coming back later. With the apprentice was another warrior. He was midnight black, looking at Silentpaw in adoration and fear.

She stirred, greeting the tom with affection, a glow in her eyes he had never seen before.

Shadowpaw withered, fighting against the barrier, throwing his body against it. Silentpaw rose, leaning on the tom's shoulder.

He yelled, screaming at Silentpaw to come back, but, as before, she ignored him or couldn't reply. The cats disappeared, leaving Shadowpaw alone, lamenting over his broken promise that he had made. Silentpaw was gone, and it was entirely his fault.

It seemed as though hours had passed, but nothing came. No patrols, hunters, nothing.

_This is the future, change it if you will, but as the path currently lies, you will be able to do nothing, only watch and wait, guilt eating you from the inside._

Shadowpaw jumped, but could see nothing. The world had become dark. It didn't scare him, but he couldn't see a thing. Only a soft crunching of footsteps could be heard.

It faded as he collapsed.

**Shadowpaw got to see the future. Hehehe. It's short, but school is killing me. Thank StarClan it's finally holiday break. Sorry about the lack of updates, I'll try to do better.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Warriors.**

The moon crept out from behind the clouds, its silvery light bathing Secret in a soft glow. She sent a small prayer to the heavens, whoever they may be, asking for the strength she needed.

"Ranger, Secret called, her voice echoing across the room. She could feel the heartbeats of the other animals by her own, a whisper in her mind.

"I'm here." A shape stirred at the other end of the room, slipping to her cage. He stared at her, Ranger's eyes much more intelligent than her own, the depths mirroring more experiences than she could ever see, ever feel.

"You wish to leave," Ranger said, knowing what she wished. "You are young still, Secret. You have been alive for less than thirty years. I will not stop you from leaving, but you aren't trained."

"You have taught me to control my mind," Secret replied. "There is nothing more that I ask of you."

"Don't use them on the weak minded, Secret." More softly, the dog added, "You will regret it."

Secret didn't question him, knowing that Ranger had been alive since the sixteenth century. He had never had a mentor to teach him, he must have learned how to control his mind more difficultly than she.

"Unlock it."

"But—"

"If you can't unlock your own cage how do you expect to survive?" Ranger asked.

Secret nodded, forcing her mind out, slipping around the lock. A faint click told her that her work was done, and the cage swung open. She slipped out, standing next to Ranger.

"Close it."

She repeated the activity, feeling somewhat drained. It was no more than her usual workouts, but Secret had always have trouble with locks.

"May you run with Alacia," Ranger said, naming their goddess.

"You will need Alacia more that I," Secret replied. "Get revenge on Hunter for me."

Ranger laughed. "It would be so easy, but I would be exposed for what I am. These dogs do not know what you are, but they can tell you are different. I have worked for years for this cover."

"You don't need mind powers to beat him."

Ranger smiled. "Good-bye…Salicia."

Secret looked up at him, a look of pure joy on her face. "You think I'm…"

"You are ready. Your tests have shown me that."

"Thank you," Secret touched her nose to his feet, retreating backward to the door formally. "Bye," she whispered.

The door opened and she left, about to begin a new chapter of her life on the streets.

A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, reflecting Secret's face. Ranger stared at the door. Finally he rose, moving back to the corner where he slept. He kept his head raised, not needing the sleep. Lightning flashed again, becoming more rapid, each reflecting Secret. No peal of thunder echoed with them.

At last, the old dog opened his mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry, Secret."

**First, a very special thanks to my three reviewers! If it wasn't for you I never would have written this chapter. Anyway, Ranger's last remark is VERY important. I decided to give Ranger and Secret their own Goddess, Alacia. Actually, it's a nickname I used for about two days. Secret will not be called Salicia by anyone besides Ranger. He was saying that she was ready to live on her own. Some websites I found had a big impact on this chapter with the whole telepathy thing.**

**Oh, by the way, I just realized that this story is going to be very long. I'm almost at 20 chapters and I don't think I'm ever half-way through.**

**Now review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tanglepaw danced to the edge of ThunderClan territory, smiling to herself as she approached WindClan border. She could smell the pleasant, airy WindClan scent. One seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She hadn't been too any Gatherings, and it didn't smell like her mother, Sunwing, or her father, Crowstar.

Tanglepaw slipped under the cover of a cluster of plants, watching the patrol move closer to the border. The leader, a light gray tom, was speaking.

"Mark the border again. We haven't had trouble with any Clans, but we still have to keep them strait. I wouldn't put it past anyone to claim territory, even if there is peace and it's Greenleaf."

"Okay Riverpelt," several cats replied.

The cats easily followed the orders, although Tanglepaw could tell that the warrior was young and new. He was handsome with a lithe, smooth build, defined muscles rippling under his pelt. He looked about six moons older than her.

The patrol turned and left. Tanglepaw trotted the opposite way, deeper into ThunderClan's land, wondering faintly why the gray tom had seemed so familiar.

After depositing her catch in the fresh kill pile, Tanglepaw padded towards Sparkpaw, planning to ask him about the scent. She paused; able to hear voices from just beyond where he sat by the Highrock.

One was Firestar, but the other was alien to her. She could smell ShadowClan. Cautiously, she moved closer. Sparkpaw flicked his ears, but stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, Ravenfang," Firestar mewed. "We can't help you. Tell Littlecloud I apologize, but we don't have what you are looking for."

"I appreciate your concern, Firestar," said the visitor, Ravenfang, in a polished, calm voice. "Thank you for trying to help."

"I'll send Leaffur if we find anything."

"Thank you." The tom slipped from Firestar's den. He had shiny, midnight-black fur and black eyes. He was young, but his expression was carefully controlled.

He smiled at Tanglepaw, dipping his head in a formal gesture. Tanglepaw could feel that he was nervous being around ThunderClan.

Silentpaw slid from the den, freezing when she saw Ravenfang. He caught her gaze, and Tanglepaw felt to blow of his glare, making her flinch back, although his anger wasn't directed at her.

In seconds, Ravenfang had disappeared through the entrance tunnel.

"I can't believe we're going to the Gathering!" Tanglepaw squealed.

Sparkpaw laughed. "We can make our dream come true," he said in a lowered voice.

Tanglepaw nodded, following the plethora of warriors down the slopes to the Fourtrees.

"Bye," she hissed to her brother, scanning the mass of cats. She spotted the gray pelt she had seen that morning, remembering his name was Riverpelt, and walked casually over to him. She listened to the conversation he was having with a ShadowClan cat, waiting until the two finished talking.

"Hello," Tanglepaw said quietly.

The tom turned, staring at her. "Tanglepaw?"

She frowned. "Yes. How…?"

"I recognized you from when you were younger. I'm Riverpelt. Sunwing cared for me."

"Oh!" Tanglepaw gasped. "I knew I recognized you."

He smiled, making her lose her breath for a moment. "You were very young, I'm surprised you do."

Tangle smiled. "I guess you're someone who isn't easy to forget."

Riverpelt laughed. "I'm glad to have met you again, Tanglepaw."

"I'm glad to have met you too."

Just then, the Gathering started.

Tanglepaw had barely paid attention to what had been said at the Gathering. She curled beside Sparkpaw that night, falling asleep.

She dreamed of Riverpelt.

**Riverpelt is Riverpaw from The Other Kit. What do you think of the pairing?**

**Ravenfang has been mentioned before in this story. Any guesses about him?**

**Anyway, I have some questions for the readers that I would like to have answered. You don't have to explain why, but it could be useful to me if you do.**

**Which characters POV do you like the most/look forward to the most? It can be any character whose POV has been seen so far and you can have two different answers.**

**What is your favorite pairing so far: Sparkpaw/Secret, Tanglepaw/Birchpaw, Tanglepaw/Riverpelt, or Silentpaw/Mystery tom?**

**Are there any characters who you want to see more of?**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Silentpaw's POV, right when Ravenfang is glaring at her.**

Silentpaw shrunk back, making herself as small as possible. Ravenfang glared at her, unimaginable hate twisting his eyes, but his face staying calm and collected. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

Unable too look away, Silentpaw stared back, hypnotized. Ravenfang broke the gaze, stalking out of the camp, unaccompanied by ThunderClan warriors.

"Who was that?"

"I-I don't know, Shadowpaw…"

Shadowpaw licked her head, looking at Silentpaw with his caring eyes, making her feel the safest she had in ages. "Go see Leaffur," he said, propelling me towards her den.

Silentpaw nodded, moving without thinking, trying to slow her heartbeat.

_Why did he hate me?_

xxx

Shadowpaw's mind whirled, grasping slowly on one, certain fact. He had seen Ravenfang before. He searched through his memories, resting on one.

Ravenfang had to be the cat from his dream—vision thing. He had to do something, and that meant stopping Silentpaw from being around the tom again.

Something didn't match up though. He had seen Ravenfang glare at Silentpaw in hate, almost like he had be angry, but in the vision, the two had cared for each other in a bond like state. Ravenfang had held himself in the slightly different, walking with a more commanding, alert poise. The way he had acted around Silentpaw, it was as if he was about to be attacked, ready to defend her to the death.

It scared him, knowing that only he could keep Silentpaw in his clan.

xxx

That was odd. Sparkpaw could swear that he smelled Secret. She had a unique scent. He could smell flowers around her, and a touch of something he couldn't identify. It attracted him when he first saw her.

It was impossible that she was around here, though. She had to be back at Sam's house with Ranger. He took a step further, intending to follow the scent, but paused. Something was wrong. He could smell something else. It was milk. And blood. The smell was off to his right, leading him away from Secret's trail. With a sigh, he turned to the right, planning to investigate.

Getting closer, Sparkpaw noticed that the scent of the animal—if there was one—was masked. He paused, unsure, but kept walking drawn by the scent.

With a frown, Sparkpaw realized that he didn't recognize the area. He had managed to get in through a small opening to the clearing. It was entirely rock, arching upward hundreds tail-lengths above him. At the farthest end there was a nest, lined with fur and feathers.

"Hello?" Sparkpaw called softly, jumping as his voice echoed.

"You have entered the Lair. Now the question is why." The reply was raspy and cold.

"I smelled blood," Sparkpaw said quickly. "I thought someone was in trouble, and I wanted to help."

There was a pause. "I am in trouble. My pack has died, my spies have been killed."

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing, my pup."

"What? I'm not a pup, I'm a cat."

"You are young, therefore a pup," said the voice. "I am not saying that you are a a dog, I'm saying that you have much to learn."

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm still an apprentice."

"Ah."

Sparkpaw looked around; trying to locate the one he was speaking to. "Where are you?"

The creature moved forward, allowing Sparkpaw to see it. The animal was huge, at least three times the size of any cat he had ever seen. It had to be a wolf. It had egg-shaped yellow eyes and thick, white fur.

"What is your name, pup?"

"Sparkpaw," he muttered, gazing in admiration. He had never seen anything so powerful or magnificent.

"I am known as Freya," the wolf replied. Her tail swept over the stone floor. "Thor will be back from hunting soon," she said. "Touch your tail to the floor when he enters, keeping it strait. This is a sign of submission. Keep it on the stone for a moment, and then raise it, only slightly. That's good."

Freya lay down, stretching herself across a nest. Sparkpaw stood, unsure of what to do, when a shadow fell across the entrance. The animal that entered—it had to be Thor—carried three rabbits from his hunt. He was followed by a younger, white wolf, carrying an owl.

In a single, fluid moment, Sparkpaw lowered his tail, touching the floor with it, and then raising it slightly.

Thor nodded dismissively to him, dropping the rabbits to the ground. Sparkpaw could see him speaking with Freya.

The white wolf that had followed Thor raised her tail, piercing him with her gaze. One eye was blue, and the other, Sparkpaw realized with a jolt, was a bloody red.

He performed the same submissive gesture, which satisfied her. Grabbing one of the rabbits, she sat next to him.

"I am…Valkyries." Her words were hesitant and forced. Sparkpaw could tell that she didn't speak his language well.

"I'm Sparkpaw." He paused, unsure of what to say.

"You…do not know of…our be-beliefs?" Again her words were abrupt and halting.

"No."

"It's magical," Valkyries said, her eyes lighting up. "I know them in your language by heart. You believe in you're ancestors; we have higher beings and gods. Our lead god is called Messokois. He was created by Anelmen, who gifted him with a wolf form. Anelmen and Messokois became angry with each other, and had a duel. Anelmen lost, and is chambered in the center of the earth. He's locked in a fiery prison, only able to be released by his daughter who is said to have perished long ago.

"Anelmen still has hope, though. His daughter has become a spirit, unable to hold anything, let alone the heavy key that must be used to let Anelmen out. Messa—that's his daughter—will be able to eventually gain enough power and release him. Then, all wolves must choose where they stand. I will always stand by Messokois," she added proudly. "Just like Mother and Father.

"Of course, there are other gods. Messa was Messokois's mate. She gave him a litter of nine. That's why having nine pups' places a female at top ranking in a pack. Three were sons, Kien, Gre, and Esray.

"The others were female, but you only need to know about Jassa. She had a gold coat, one purple eye and one red one. She received the red one when she and Messa fought. Jassa realized that Messa would release Anelmen, so she forced her mother into a spirit form. Messa was only able to curse her daughter with a red eye before losing all of her powers. Red eyes are considered a mark of bravery because of it. I wear mine proudly, as does Father.

"Jassa stole some of her mother's powers when imprisoning her, and created a new mate for Messokois. It was all fine, but the family grew lonely, and Jassa gave Messa's powers to the eldest of her brothers, Esray.

"It was through Esray that wolves' existence came. Esray had grown into an adult wolf, and wished for a mate and family of his own. He created Liriel, and they had two pups, Sariel and Sarius. What the god's didn't know was that there was a family of Underworld gods, who had noticed their existence. They attacked. Sariel, who had grown into a golden wolf like her aunt, decided that there was enough and mated the son of the Underworld gods. And so, the war ended.

"Sariel had not mated for love, and neither had her mate, Renrois. Before long, Sariel began to fall for a mortal wolf, but refused to speak with him in danger of starting another war. She created a son from her powers, and locked herself on the earth. If you listen to the wind, sometimes you can hear her call for the mortal wolf that had captured her heart.

"Sariel's son, Sarois, was the most anyone could wish for. He had a black coat like Esray and one red eye. He walked on earth more than any other god and was loved by the wolves. Anelmen was angered by this, and with a burst of power was able to break out of imprisonment and kill him.

"Messokois was in a fury. With all of the Underworld and Upper—the one's I'm telling you about—gods chasing him, Anelmen was locked in the center of the earth again.

"It hardly mattered. Anelmen had done the damaged he'd planned, and that was shattering Messokois's confidence. If it wasn't for his previous mate, Messokois would have become part of the earth, but he had to stay to defend the wolves."

Sparkpaw had listened in silence. "What happened next?"

Valkyries shrugged. "I…not do know. No, that's not…right."

"It's I don't know."

Valkyries nodded. "With you here you… can help me with my… language. I'll…so much better become!"

"Become so much better."

Valkyries smiled. "Yes, that."

"So, that's the end of the story?"

"Yes, until…the Final Storm comes."

"Wow. Will non-wolves have to choose a side?"

"I think, yes."

"That's amazing."

Valkyries nodded. "Shh, listen, the wind. The name of the wolf Sariel loved was Fenrir."

Sparkpaw could faintly hear the wind calling. _Fenrir, Fenrir…_

"We have reached a decision, Sparkpaw," Freya said. "You offered to help us, and we accept. It is only fair that we tell you about our past, first.

"I have had three litters. The first was of four. Narvi, Mimir, Jamsaxa, and Valkyries. The second was of two, Forseti and Aegir. The third was of three, Loki, Ragnarock, and Vahalla.

"Narvi and Mimir both went on quests to speak with the gods and become closer to them, but neither son has returned. They left sixteen moons ago. Jamsaxa, my eldest daughter, was killed in the war. Forseti and Aegir both left when the war tore our pack apart. They were seven moons old at the time, no hope for survival in such a violent war. Loki, Ragnarock, and Vahalla a still alive, thank Esray.

"I should tell you about the war. It was a war over leadership. Thor and I were leaders, but two foolish young wolves tried to upset that. It had been a hard witer, nad the pack blamed us. Everyone left with them, but only after anyone who sided with us was killed. Including Jamsaxa."

"That's how… I got my…red eye," Valkyries added cheerfully.

"So, why did you need help?" Sparkpaw asked. "And why did I smell blood?"

The three wolves looked at each other. "I'll show him," Valkyries offered.

She led Sparkpaw down through a twisting tunnel, stopping by an opening. "Whatever you… do, you must… tell no one…about this."

"I promise."

"The…stories I told…you about, you re-remember them?"

"Yeah."

Valkyries stepped into the room. Sparkpaw heard water, and realized, with a jolt, that the larger cave had been under the Sunning Rocks, and that he was now under the river that separated ThunderClan and RiverClan territory.

In the center of the cave was a wolf, a golden wolf. One eye was red; the mark of bravery, but the other was purple. "Jassa…?"

Valkyries nodded.

**This may be the longest chapter I've ever written, its four pages…**

**So make it worth it! I think it's one of my favorite chapters, if I'm allowed to say that. Sorry, I'm taking forever to update. If it takes me over a week to update feel free to PM me saying "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" ect.**

**All of the names of the mortal wolves are from Norse Mythology. I made up the names of their gods.**

**Review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Warriors.**

**This is picking up off of the last chapter.**

"This is kind of strange," Sparkpaw muttered. "Our ancestors speak with us, but they still stay in StarClan. I don't think they can be harmed either, but how did…?"

"I think Jassa…should tell you," Valkyries said. "She can speak…better than me." Valkyries crouched next to the golden wolf's body, crooning to her in a melodious voice. It relaxed Sparkpaw, even though he didn't know what she was saying.

Jassa stirred, raising herself into a sitting position. Sparkpaw saw a long, red scar in her flank, still seeping blood. She moved her jaw in several motions. Sparkpaw saw how elegantly she moved, almost like water. She raised her paw, licked it, and lowered it, all fluid and connected.

"I haven't spoken cat in many hundred years, so I apologize if my speech is a little off. Valkyries said you know who I am and that you offered to help, so I should tell you everything that has happened. Messa, my traitorous mother, has gained enough power to free Anelmen. I believe she will soon.

"I cannot hope to follow her and it is possible that she has already freed Anelmen. That means that the Final Storm has come. Every creature—and I mean everyone, cats too—must choose where they stand. Do you stand by me?"

"Yes, of course," Sparkpaw said, startled.

"Good. Father, Messokois, was the only one who could imprison Anelmen, but he is now old and weak. It was prophesized by Esray that another could imprison Anelmen, but we have the same amount of gods that we did before, and none of us have that power."

"Couldn't you just kill Anelmen?" Sparkpaw asked, unable to stop his question. "Or Messa?"

"Only Anelmen has the power to kill a god. Gods can imprison each other and possibly kill themselves, but we can't overpower him.

"The issue is, however, that I can feel that the one that can kill Anelmen is a cat. That's why you must search for the one."

"Why me?"

"Because you have access to cats," Jassa replied. "Valkyries or I couldn't just walk into one of your Clans and search for it. We would be attacked."

"How will I know when I find it?"

"I will give you some of my power. When you come across someone that could be important you'll feel a little tug on your mind coming from them." Jassa leaned over to him and stared into his eyes. Jassa snapped her jaws onto his neck. Sparkpaw gasped in pain, feeling her teeth break through skin.

"Stay still!" Valkyries said.

Sparkpaw fell limp, and Jassa removed her teeth.

"It's done," she told him.

A tug came from Jassa. Valkyries had a smaller, barely noticeable one.

"You'll be more aware of everything," Jassa apologized. "How you feel my mind is how that cat should feel, and a smaller one, similar to how Valkyries feels, is how others should. After we find that cat I can remove it, if you like."

"I'll decide that then," Sparkpaw replied. He could feel two minds from further up, was it Freya and Thor?

"You should get back to your Clan," Jassa said. "Come back here every few days to let us know your progress."

"I will."

"Good," Jassa glanced at Valkyries. "I'm going to rest some more, so can you take him up, Valkyries?"

"Of course," the white wolf said, leaping up. Sparkpaw followed her up through the tunnel.

"What's that?" Sparkpaw asked, feeling three tugs on his mind, similar to Valkyries.

"That will be Loki, Ragnarock, and Vahalla," Thor said, while grooming his black fur. He gazed at Sparkpaw, who realized that he also had a red eye. "I am also gifted like you for housing Jassa. You'll get used to it."

Sparkpaw could feel a strong tug from Thor. Reaching out his conscience slightly, he could feel it. Thor smiled at him.

"Don't probe at minds too hard," Thor reprimanded him. "If you poke to hard anyone can feel. Next time you come you can meet the pups, but you should get back to your Clan, it's nearly day-end."

Sparkpaw looked at the wolf curiously. "Day-end?"

"Sundown, for you, I think. Next time you come we'll start schooling you in other languages. Cats are blissfully ignorant of teaching their young that."

Sparkpaw nodded. "Good-bye then." He smiled at them and padded out of the cave, into the dimming sunlight.

Almost instantly he felt hundreds of tugs on his mind. Some even came from plants. He located a bird and stalked it, killing it with a swift bite. He carried it to camp, so he could at least claim he had been hunting.

Entering the camp, he dropped the bird in the fresh-kill pile. He could feel a pulling from Firestar, but it felt used. Could that mean Firestar had been important, but wasn't anymore? He had fulfilled his own prophecy.

Darkpaw's was lighter than Valkyries, but Shadowpaw pulled firmly. Something wrenched at his mind. He turned seeing Tanglepaw, but just as he was doing so there was a stronger tug, like the one he had felt from Jassa. It felt slightly stronger, as if Jassa had already done her part, but this one hadn't.

Turning slowly, knowing that he didn't want to know the truth, Sparkpaw stared at the cat whose mind was pulling sharply at him.

It was Silentpaw.

**cackles to self**

**I must say, I loved writing this chapter. Any guesses on what the important roles the cats will fill. They don't all have to do with the war between Anelmen and Messokois. Like Firestar, who already fulfilled his prophecy. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tanglepaw was going hunting. She was, she was just taking a small detour to the WindClan border. It wasn't like anyone would know, because she could just say she had been hunting.

Even so, Tanglepaw hadn't liked lying to Sparkpaw. He had seemed distracted, like there was something on his mind. Oddly enough, when ever he was around she got a pushy feeling in her mind, like someone was poking at it.

Quickening her pace, she neared the border. A patrol was passing. The last member scented her. It was a white she-cat.

"ThunderClan!"

The cry alerted the rest of the patrol, so Tanglepaw left her undergrowth cover.

"What's it mean to you?" she sneered. "I'm still on ThunderClan land, so you can't do anything about this."

"And why are you so close to WindClan?" the white cat demanded.

"Why are you?"

The cat hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Stop!"

Tanglepaw barely stopped herself from jumping into the air in fright. She knew it was Riverpelt.

"Don't you know that this is Crowstar's daughter? She could be planning on visiting him and Sunwing," Riverpelt said.

"She's ThunderClan," the white cat snarled.

"Sunwing was once ThunderClan too, Whitetail," Riverpelt stated. "Do you question her loyalty?"

The cat shook her head.

"Keep moving with the patrol. I'll talk to Tanglepaw."

The patrol leader nodded, and the cats slipped away.

"Thanks," Tanglepaw muttered, shocked by the truth in her own voice.

Riverpelt shrugged. "Well, I couldn't let Sunwing's kit be torn to pieces by her clanmates."

The reality crashed onto Tanglepaw. Riverpelt didn't like her; he just wanted to help out his deputy.

"Was that the only reason?" Tanglepaw barely dared to ask.

Riverpelt debated on the question. "Well, you're a smart, talented young cat, and I can't help but not seeing you as a friend."

A friend. That was something at least.

"It was nice to speak with you," Tanglepaw said politely. "Please give Crowstar and Sunwing my regards."

Riverpelt nodded. "Of course."

With a twinge of regret, Tanglepaw left the border; half wishing she could have never been a part of ThunderClan.

xxx

Riverpelt inwardly flinched at Tanglepaw's sudden formality. He did like her, a lot, in fact, but he hadn't wanted to seem forward. If she had liked him like that, there was no way they could be together, a ThunderClan apprentice. They would be headed for disaster, but perhaps that wouldn't be a bad thing, as it seemed he already was.

With a sigh he turned toward the camp, decided me didn't want to be this close to ThunderClan. He could still smell Tanglepaw's tantalizing scent, and he didn't want to lose his position in the clan. As a new warrior he was barely respected, and when he was it was from being Crowstar's apprentice.

Entering the camp, he padded over to Sunwing and Crowstar, waiting for them to finish speaking.

"Anything to report Riverpelt?" Crowstar asked briskly, his ears perking up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary on WindClan, but I met Tanglepaw at the border. She asked me to send her regards to you."

Pain flooded into Sunwing's eyes. She let out a small moan. "What does she look like? I haven't seen her since she was a little kit."

Riverpelt leapt at the opportunity. "She beautiful. She has a thick, shiny tabby coat and amber eyes. She's a wonderful apprentice too, from what I've heard, always better than her siblings at everything."

Sunwing purred in amusement. "Just like her father."

Crowstar laughed. "As I remember, you had to be the best at everything too."

The leader and deputy smiled at each other, sharing a secret bond.

xxx

Even as she laughed and smiled, Sunwing couldn't help but feeling her heart shatter. Tanglepaw wouldn't know her as her mother. Crowstar felt similar, she knew, but he could never feel the agony that tore her apart when she thought of her kit. She missed Tanglepaw the most; the kit just made you love her, even after she did something wrong.

The only thing that kept Sunwing sane was that if she had kept her kits they would be dead, and so it was small comfort that they weren't.

**I wanted to slip in how Sunwing felt for two reasons. I missed writing in her POV, and that I don't think I showed how much losing her kits killed her in The Other Kit. I wanted to show how much it tore her apart.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Warriors.**

Ranger padded through the woods, knowing the land by instinct. He had never been this far, but he had seen the area in Secret's mind, and a clearer, more distinct map in Sparkpaw's.

A well-hidden tunnel didn't escape Ranger's view, and he knew it led to the ThunderClan camp. Sparkpaw was sleeping there, tired after a long day of his apprentice duties. The moon disappeared behind a cloud, but Ranger didn't need the light to find his way. The wolf-scent was enough to guide him, and he still had Secret and Sparkpaw's mind-maps.

He continued, walking toward the large boulders called Sunning Rocks. Ranger stretched his mind out further, listening to the thoughts of the forest creatures.

_Run, run! Owl on hunt!_

_Silence, child, you are mine now._

_Flee, it will get you too!_

_Help!_

The last thought cut through Ranger's mind sharply. He could recognize the mind-voice. It was a wolf. He paused, searching. Valkyries!

Ranger abandoned his path, following the wolf's voice carefully.

The pup was being held down by a spirit creature, more powerful than anything Ranger had ever seen. It was gaining solidness by draining Valkyries life force. Ranger calculated his options.

Unlike Valkyries, he couldn't die. He was stronger than her, and possibly still stronger than the spirit, which could be Anelmen.

He flung himself at it.

The spirit shied away. Closer now, Ranger knew he was stringer than it. It had gained only half of its life back. He instinctively felt that this had to be Menna. She had been strong enough to free her father, but he was strong enough to kill her.

The spirit attempted to flee, but Ranger—faster than any spirit—block each escape path. He could feel Menna pleading in his mind, but he ignored it. She was the cause of the Final Storm, and she must die.

Ranger reached out with his mind, yanking Menna's powers from her. She wailed in pain, and drifted to the forest floor. Ranger could feel her leave existence. She would not bother him again.

"Valkyries," he murmured in wolf-language, twisting away from the remains. "Has she harmed you at all?"

"She just took some of my life force," the wolf muttered shakily.

Ranger nodded, pushing some of his own life into her so she could stand. "You need to see Jassa. She's more powerful than I."

Valkyries stood, taking slow, weary steps beside Ranger. "Why are you visiting tonight? Mother didn't expect you for a few more days."

"I let Secret go."

Valkyries gasped as if he had thrown her into an icy lake. "But she'll be killed! You two are the only ones who might be able to help us."

"Secret would have left with or without my permission," Ranger said quietly. "At least now she left with her blessed name. That will make her stronger in times of peril."

"Still…"

"I'm sure Thor and Freya will tell you the whole story tomorrow. It's long, and you need rest."

Valkyries nodded, entering the Lair. "I'm going to sleep now, Mother," she called, disappearing to one of the smaller caves."

Thor raised his head. "Ranger, what are you doing here? We didn't expect you for a few more days, at least."

"And I didn't expect to come," Ranger replied. "But I have urgent news."

Thor, Freya, and Jassa moved closer, listening as Ranger began, his voice barely at a whisper.

"Secret asked to leave, and I allowed her to. I gave her a secret name, and she left. However, I have news.

"Anelmen has been around the twoleg place. I have seen signs of it everywhere. Homes have caught of fire for seemingly no reason, animals found dead. Mostly though, I have seen rabies. The insanity disease that takes over your mind. Anelmen is the cause behind it, I'm sure. I've lived around here for fifty years, at least, and I've only seen it on two or three animals. But now, it's a danger to every animal you see.

"Anelmen was release about a moon ago, which is when it first started. All animals at the twoleg place a vaccinated for it, and it hasn't affected any of them. Secret and I are immune to it as part of the curse, but we can't cure it."

"So what do we do?" Thor asked.

Ranger paused, but continued painfully, "I know you don't like human because of what they've done to you, but Sam is a good person. He won't keep you hostage. You and your family just need to come to his clinic and get the shot. It doesn't hurt at all, and then you'll be immune."

"What of me?" Jassa cut in.

"You're a Goddess, and it can't affect you."

Jassa sighed in relief.

"I can't go to a clinic, Ranger," Thor whispered. "I was nearly locked in those little cages when I was a pup."

"That won't happen. I'll be there and I won't let them lock you up."

"I don't like it either," Freya said decidedly. "But I still think we should do it."

"If I do agree to this, what will happen then Ranger?" Thor questioned.

"We release your lost pups."

Freya let out a cry of delight. "You know where they are? Ranger, if you help us free them, I will forever be in your debt!"

"I have access to many areas, and believe that they are in what twolegs call a zoo. All four of them, Narvi, Mimir, Forseti, and Aegir."

"We'll get the shots," Thor decided.

Ranger and the wolf family ran through the forest, slowing only for the four playful pups. They had left late at night, meeting no trouble on the way to Sam's clinic.

Ranger barked at the door and Sam came out. The twoleg let out a whistle.

"Well, look at this," he muttered. **(A/N Ranger fully understands all languages, including human.)** "I think I'll have to vaccinate them."

Sam disappeared for a few minutes as he gathered his medicines together, finally exiting again. Thor was visibly agitated.

Sam knelt down on his knees, clicking his tongue soothingly. "Come here, there's a good girl."

Valkyries took a few hesitant steps forward, glancing back at her father. Sam's hands ran through her fur, easily injecting the shot.

"It doesn't hurt at all," Valkyries said with some disbelief.

The pups went after their sister, then Freya, and finally Thor, who relaxed only after Sam left them.

"We have to get to the zoo now," he said briskly, turning to look at Ranger with his one good eye, the red one staring him down unseeingly.

"Valkyries and the pups should stay here," Ranger replied. "It'll be easier with less people. They will be safe inside the house."

Thor bristled, but Freya seemed to agree with Ranger. "He's right. If Ranger says it's safe, we have to trust him."

Ranger led the pups into the cages room, unlocking the doors with his mind. "The one in that cage contains a wolf. He might speak with you." With that, he left.

"Let's talk to him," Valkyries said, taking charge. "I wonder why he's here."

The wolf was larger and slightly older than Valkyries. His legs, belly, and chest were white and his back and tail was a dray gray. One front leg a bandaged in white cloth, and both back legs were wrapped tightly in gauze and a splint.

At their approach his head raised, ears perking up. "Who are you?" Valkyries noticed how strong and musical his voice was, almost like he was howling to them across a lake, but it was still quiet.

"It is I, Valkyries, and my siblings. We were told a wolf resided here, and are spending the night."

"I will be glad to speak with one of my kind. I am called Poseidon by my allies, and unbeatable by my enemies."

Valkyries examined the male wolf closer. He had a sleek, muscled body. "You can't be entirely unbeatable, or else you wouldn't be this injured."

"Yes, but I'm only called unbeatable by my enemies. My brother did this to me."

"And he is an ally?"

Poseidon smiled. "Not anymore.

Ranger, Thor, and Freya crouched by the wolf cage at the zoo. Ranger's mind curled around the bars, and three fell out of place.

Freya's four pups, slipped out and Ranger hid the evidence that anything had happened. The dogs left the zoo as they had came.

Much to Ranger's amusement, humans just couldn't figure out what had happened.

**I love Poseidon! He'll be relatively important after her heals. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Silentpaw padded out of the camp, following Willowcloud, her mentor, for training. She couldn't summon the excitement that she had felt before, just a dull pounding of knowing she had to do this. ThunderClan just seemed so….dull.

The thought was true, but Silentpaw felt so betraying by thinking it. If Shadowpaw or Darkpaw knew she thought that they would never speak to her again. Sparkpaw and Tanglepaw would probably congratulate her.

Willowcloud started lecturing Silentpaw on the importance of keeping her body light when she stalked a mouse, and Silentpaw felt herself becoming more frustrated. Didn't the old she-cat remember that she'd talked about this the last four times she came out here?

"Are you alright?" Willowcloud asked tenderly.

"Yes," Silentpaw snarled with unnecessary venom.

Willowcloud stepped back, shock crossing her face. "I didn't mean…"

Silentpaw felt an odd, flowing sense of power settle onto her body. She didn't feel like Silentpaw anymore, she felt like…a leader. Almost like she could do anything.

Willowcloud backed away, but she wasn't staring at Silentpaw anymore. "Silentpaw, run!"

Silentpaw spun around. Behind her was a wolf, huge and black. It was larger than anything she'd ever seen before. Not even a whole clan could take it down. It was followed by a younger white wolf. Both had one red, unseeing eye.

The feeling of power flew from Silentpaw's body, as she stared, stiff with fear, unable to move. Willowcloud was hissing for her to come.

The black wolf frowned. "What do we have here?"

"She smells…like Sparkpaw," the white wolf said.

The name barely processed in Silentpaw's mind. Sparkpaw…?

"No, her mind," the first replied. "It feels like…Jassa's."

Silentpaw's legs started to work, and she ran from the wolves as fast as she could.  
It briefly occurred to her that the wolves could catch her, but neither moved.

"So she's…the one?" the white wolf asked.

"She must be," the elder replied.

XXX

"It doesn't make any sense," Valkyries said, speaking in her fluent, singing language. "If…"

"Silentpaw," Thor prompted.

"Yes, her. If she's the one, who can defeat Anelmen, than why is she a cat? It's wolf lore, why is a cat the one who will save us?"

"True enough. Silentpaw may not choose to sacrifice herself to save wolves," Freya said.

Jassa nodded. "I doubt she would, if it was just wolves. This affects everyone, remember. Anelmen can hurt all of us. Silentpaw might do it to save her family."

"So it's good to have Sparkpaw on our side," Valkyries whispered.

"Very good," Jassa confirmed. "When Silentpaw knows that Sparkpaw is working with us, she'll be more likely to help us."

"So Sparkpaw's just a tool," Valkyries snapped. "You don't care what happens to him, as long as you get your precious Silentpaw to save the day."

"I didn't mean that," Jassa replied sharply. "I just meant that he is a good addition to this plan."

"Ranger cares about what will happen to him."

"Valkyries," Thor said warningly.

"This is a war," Jassa snarled. "There will be deaths. If it means sacrificing a cat, so be it."

Valkyries leapt to her feet, her legs rigid, tail curling up, head lowered, and fur bristling along the spine. "Sparkpaw is the first friends I've had since the war. I will not let you do anything to harm him." Valkyries voice was menacingly low. Her eye glowered, her red one showing the mark of bravery. Pulling her mouth back to reveal sharp, pointed canines, Valkyries let out a growl, her musical voice gone.

Jassa flinched back, shocked by the young wolf's threat.

"I know that you aren't immortal right now," Valkyries growled, her eye flashing with emotion. "Don't make me your enemy."

Thor flinched away. "Valkyries, stop!" It was more of a plea than command. "You're pulling…" Thor trailed away, gasping at the mental pain.

"Stop!" Freya commanded. "Valkyries, relax. Jassa, go to your cave."

Jassa turned and ran, and Valkyries face went blank.

Thor stood. "You'll be more powerful than we thought," he whispered, staring at Freya in shock. "I always thought…because your mind didn't feel so strong…"

"She needs to be with Ranger," Freya said.

"There isn't time," Thor replied. "There's no way he could train her. Especially so close…"

"We don't have a choice."

"I know," Thor moaned in an agonized tone. "She'll die if she isn't trained, but it's too late to start now."

"We don't have a choice, Thor. I don't want to either, not now, but Valkyries has to be trained."

"Ranger's busy enough. Secret left so he has to spend energy putting information into his mind, and he has a new student, Poseidon, or something."

"We don't have a choice."

"I know," Thor whispered, his good eye showing how much it hurt to let his daughter leave. "I'll take her to him first thing tonight."

All during this time, Valkyries mind was reforming after her verbal attack on Jassa.

**Just to clear up a few things, Valkyries is now a lot stronger than she seemed. She (and Poseidon) has the telepathy-thing like Secret and Ranger, but she isn't immortal. What happened was that Thor knew she had this, but he didn't think it was strong enough to worry about. Valkyries was "taken over" by her abilities, and if she isn't trained it will happen more and more. Each time it happens her mind is torn apart and recreated, so if she lost control enough times she would die. I wanted to add it in but couldn't figure out where. If you have any questions about it, leave it in your review.**


	25. Author's note

**I'm really, really sorry everybody, but my computer crashed. Until I figure out if I can access any files on my account, I won't be able to update. I thought all files would be saved, but it apparently doesn't seem like they were. I'm going to have to reinstall almost everything, so I'll probably be relatively busy until then.**


	26. Chapter 25

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Secret burrowed into the ground, twitching uncomfortably as the dried leaves dug into her side. And to think she was so anxious to leave for this.

Secret's frustration tore her apart. If she would have stayed longer she might have learned to shape-shift, like Ranger could. But she had to be a complete idiot and demand her freedom.

Filing back through her memories, Secret tried to figure out what Ranger had said about it; concentration, a clear mental picture, never to try it, what-so-ever.

Well, rules were meant to be broken, weren't they?

A mouse, Secret decided. She knew what one looked like, and she could avoid the annoying raindrops that were practically maiming her. With a image of a brown mouse in her mind, Secret began to change.

Her ears shrunk first, until they weren't visible among her cat body. She could pick out specific sound from above now, but she barely had time to think before her tail thinned into a mouse's, her head grew smaller, and her body became that of a mouse.

And to think Ranger had said it was hard. A little painful, maybe, but too simple for words.

Being a mouse was totally, completely fantastic. Landmarks that Secret hadn't noticed before marked her make shift home and leave from plants protected her tiny body from the rain. It was easy as catching a sleeping mouse.

Or at least, it was until some moronic cat pounced on her.

Secret whirled, hissing, but her mouth wouldn't make the noise. _I'm going to be lunch, _Secret thought frantically. _This is cannibalism. Or is it? I am a mouse right now._

Secret began to change into the first thing she thought of, a tiger. She knew their bodies well, orange, with bold black streaks.

The cat yowled and flew back in surprise, watching the mouse grow a tiger's body, then head, and, finally, tail.

Secret looked at the cat cautiously, analyzing if he could be of a threat. It looked young, probably a Clan's apprentice. He was black, and smelled like Sparkpaw had, so it only made sense that he was ThunderClan.

"Hello," Secret said.

"StarClan help me," the cat muttered, and it fell to the forest floor.

Secret laughed, imagining the cat's horror. He had seen a mouse change into a tiger, if that wasn't considered weird, nothing could be.

Slowly, Secret began to shift back into her regular form, but froze. If she could turn into other animals, she could look like a different cat, couldn't she?

A picture of a silver-gray tabby cat formed in her mind. She could make herself look however she wanted…

After several long minutes of work, Secret appeared as a small short-haired gray tabby. With a frown, her fur grew longer, so it fell silkily down her body. She allowed her eyes to turn from gray to red, like she'd seen wolves have, except she could still see.

The black cat was beginning to stir, raising his head in confusion. "Where's the tiger?" he mumbled drowsily. "Who are you?"

"Tiger?" Secret said curiously. "I didn't see any tiger."

"I saw it," the cat insisted. "I was about to kill a mouse and it turned into a tiger…"

"Yeah, and I'm about to turn into a goldfish," Secret said sarcastically. "And that tree over there will become a lake, and that leaf will turn into a horse."

The tom stood, shaking his head. "I must have taken a bad fall."

Secret rolled her eyes. If only he knew. "Really? I never would have guessed that by the way you expected me to believe that a mouse turned into a tiger."

He nodded. "I'm Shadowpaw, by the way, who are you?"

Secret froze. She hadn't thought of a false name. _Think, think…_Oh, heck with it. "Secret."

"That's a cool name."

"I gave it to myself."

"Lucky." Shadowpaw stared off into the distance. "Sometimes I wish I could have picked my own name. You know, not that there's anything wrong with Shadowpaw, but it just seems so…incomplete."

"I know. I was called Quiet by almost everyone—well, except my mentor; he called me Calico—because I didn't talk."

"But you aren't calico."

"Yeah—" Secret realized she wasn't calico anymore. She was a silver tabby. "My mother named me that, I think, but it didn't reflect me."

Shadowpaw nodded. "Half the time I don't think our names, me and my siblings, that is, don't have fitting names. I mean, my youngest sister, Silentpaw, is one of the most talkative cats I know."

Secret nodded slowly. "You're lucky to have siblings. Mine all died a long time ago."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it," Shadowpaw muttered. "Darkpaw has to know what everyone's doing. Silentpaw…well, she's sweet, but she feels like she can do anything sometimes. Tanglepaw gets away with everything, and well, Sparkpaw's Tanglepaw's best friend."

Secret's ears perked. Sparkpaw was here? Well, that was interesting.

"Shadowpaw! What are you—?"

Secret stiffened as a cat slipped from the cover of leaves.

"Brackenfur," Shadowpaw mewed.

"What are you doing?" the cat hissed. "Are you insane? You were supposed to be back at camp ages ago! And you're talking to a rogue!"

"I took a bad fall," Shadowpaw replied. "I slipped, and when I woke up Secret was here."

Secret nodded. "He was pretty delusional at first. He thought that a mouse he caught had turned into a tiger!" She laughed. "I figured that I should stay."

"Right," Brackenfur said, looking at his apprentice oddly. "You should come back to camp then, Secret."

"No, that's alright," Secret murmured. "I can take care of myself."

"You trespassed on ThunderClan territory," Brackenfur pointed out. "I have to take you back to camp.

_If you spend longer than two hours in your unnatural form you will stay that way, _a voice whispered in Secret's mind.

Her mind raced. If she thought correctly, she had about two minutes to get out of here.

_Time's up, _the voice whispered. _Remember what Ranger said about used your mind powers._

The voice was right. She couldn't use her powers here, not on these two. And now she was also stuck as a small silver tabby for her long, long life.

Damn.

**Aww, poor Secret. She's going to see Sparkpaw, but he won't know who she is. Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sparkpaw shivered. His fur was soaked through and Firestar was still holding the Clan meeting about Secret. It was weird. She hadn't looked like the Secret he'd know, but she seemed so familiar. She didn't even smell the same, so Sparkpaw knew he had to be imagining it.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to invite her into the Clan, but I'm willing to hear what you think," Firestar said. "Does anyone have a different opinion?"

"I don't think we should let her in," Sandstorm said immediately. "I don't know why, but she…scares me. She doesn't seem normal."

"I agree with some of that," Ferncloud added. "She doesn't act normal, but she radiates a kind of confidence and power I've never seen before. I think we should let her in."

Sandstorm glared at her, and Ferncloud smiled innocently back.

"I think we should let her in," Sparkpaw called, surprising himself. "She seems like she has the heart of a warrior."

"Does anyone else think we shouldn't allow her in?" Firestar asked, surveying his Clan. Sandstorm was silently fuming, and Ferncloud was looking smugly at her. Dustpelt was watching that neither would cause trouble.

"Then I'll invite her in."

Sparkpaw moved gratefully into the apprentice den, glad to be sheltered from the rain. He could see Firestar talking to Secret, she seemed hesitant.

"She's joining," Tanglepaw said confidently. "I can tell."

"How?" Silentpaw asked.

"Look at her face. She wants to join, but something's holding her back. Don't worry, she'll decide to stay. The Clan has too much to offer for her."

Sparkpaw looked at his sister. Tanglepaw, despite her brilliant plans, shouldn't be able to read cats that easily.

"Secret, from this day on you'll be known as Streampaw. You're mentor will be Rainwhisker."

A collective hiss came from the clan, glaring at the warrior who had been selected.

Firestar waved his tail for silence. "Rainwhisker, you know more than any of us the temptations a warrior can face, and how hard it is to redeem yourself from them. I'm giving you this chance to prove your loyalty."

Rainwhisker dipped his head. "Thank you." His head lowered, and he touched noses with Secret.

He had finally achieved what he dreamed of. Firestar trusted him enough to give him a second apprentice.

**If you haven't read **_**The Other Kit**_**, that might be a little confusing to you. Rainwhisker had been Sunwing's mentor and he basically tried to kill her. He was named innocent in the end, by Sunwing.**

**Also, I'm splitting **_**The Final Storm **_**into two books. This one will end when all the main characters (Darkpaw, Sparkpaw, Tanglepaw, Shadowpaw, and Silentpaw) receive their warrior names. I'll then continue it to the end in that. It will get really long if I go straight through, and I think that might discourage new readers.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 27

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

** Swiftstar Echosong --Good idea! I had a half-idea of what I was going to do with Secret, but you're idea is fantastic!! I'm definitely going to include it!**

_Streampaw?_ Secret thought in disgust. _Of all the names some old cat could give me, he gave me the one that actually refers to how I look so when I turn back—if I turn back—I'll be a freak!_

_And you aren't already?_ A small voice said. _It would be smarter to worry about what will happen when you die, or when Ranger finds out what you did._

Ranger! That was it. She wasn't supposed to use her powers on the weak minded, but it wouldn't be horrible to change their minds so they at least called her Secret. Ranger wouldn't be happy, but he would be ready to kill her anyway. So it didn't _really_ matter. She's just probe their minds in the right direction. No harm done.

It wasn't even that hard. Their minds were half-used and simple. She just erased where Firestar had given her the name Streampaw, and replaced it with Secret.

The weirdest thing was, none of the cats had seemed openly scared of her. Some had been wary of her, but most animals fiercely avoided her. Like she was evil or something. Come to think of it, she kind of was.

_Secret, you idiot!_

Jumping, Secret realized that it wasn't her own thought. _Ranger,_ she replied, her heart beating irregularly. There was only a soft growl in reply.

"Want to go hunting?" asked a cat, rising lazily—it reminded Secret of a poisonous snake, making you think that you had forever, but striking too quickly, never giving you a chance to scream. The she-cat wasn't small and dainty, but she was still elegant, sort of radiating a type of beauty Secret had never known. She was pretty; her pelt was well-groomed, her longer tabby fur hanging gracefully around her in feathery layers. She was dangerous, though, Secret could tell. Her circular amber eyes held a depth of knowledge that Secret had only seen from Ranger before, and that did make her dangerous. But, oddly enough, Secret felt attracted to her. It reminded her of a long time ago. She had hated the cat Sam had owned, but she still wanted it to like her.

"Sure," Secret replied, smiling in return to the cat's grin.

"I'm Tanglepaw. Sparkpaw's sister."

Secret jumped. It was like she knew. But how could she? Wasn't she mortal?

Tanglepaw smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. And in her eyes, those bottomless amber pits, Secret saw something strange.

However she did it, Tanglepaw knew.

Tigerstar had told her all about Secret. She knew about Ranger too, and how Sparkpaw loved—yes, loved!—Secret. Well, she would give Secret a little surprise. How would she react to being called Streampaw after she "erased" the clan's memories?

Tanglepaw wouldn't deny it though. She envied Secret. Immortality was something she wanted so badly it hurt. It was the same longing she felt when she thought about Riverpelt.

She slipped through a bush, listening for prey. It didn't matter; Riverpelt didn't like her that way. Or did he?

Closing her eyes, Tanglepaw silently called to Tigerstar. At once, she heard the calming, leader like growl she had become so familiar with.

"Yes?" Tigerstar asked, speaking to her in a soothing tone, like how she had always imagined a father doing.

"Could you let me see into another cat's mind?" Tanglepaw asked, feet tingling in excitement.

"You want to see if Riverpelt loves you," Tigerstar guessed.

"Is that bad?"

Tigerstar laughed. "No, not at all. I loved Goldenflower, and that never interfered with my leadership."

"Is it disloyal? Should I be a better apprentice than that?"

"You? A bad apprentice? Tanglepaw, don't worry about anything. Just watch what Riverpelt thinks."

_I laughed. Crowstar grinned at me, pleased with my assessment. Sunwing padded over, touching noses with Crowstar and smiling at me. I smiled back. She'd always been like a mother to Birdpaw and me, and she was going to sacrifice herself for Birdpaw because she loved us so much. Birdpaw, my sister. Dead, because of Blackstar. If I could have, I'd avenge my sister's death, but there's no one to avenge it on…_

_I was being made a warrior. Crowstar gave me my name, Riverpelt. I wasn't an apprentice anymore; I was a warrior! Finally._

_Tanglepaw smiled at me, eyes glittering in a mischievous way. She reminded me slightly of Birdpaw. They had the same sparkling eyes, always lit up with excitement and laughter. I could sense that she had the same tendencies, sneaking out at night, but hardly ever getting caught, then worming their way out of trouble. I had hardly met her, and I felt this desire to follow her home and beg Firestar to let me in ThunderClan._

_I don't know why. When she left that day, when we'd talked so briefly, she seemed so cold. She struggled not to show it, but the dancing flames in her eyes dulled and died. I might have been harsh. Relationships with cats from other Clans can never work out. Even so, I love her._

"Yes," Tanglepaw whispered. "Thank…whoever's watching over me."

There was a soft purr of amusement, and Tanglepaw could still scent Tigerstar.

"Thanks, Tigerstar," she added, knowing he was listening. "I owe you everything."

**Okay, before I get reviews saying that Tigerstar is so out of character that I should be admitted to a padded cell (which I probably should, but not for that reason), I would like to say, I know that he is. He isn't really good or anything, but he knows what Tanglepaw wants to hear, and he actually does care about her. So, even if he didn't like her having a relationship with Riverpelt, he wanted her to be happy. So yes, he's out of character, but he knows he's out of character. Also, I will be including a chapter or two from Tigerstar's POV so you can see exactly what he's planning on doing.**

**Wow, that is kind of confusing. I don't recommend thinking about it too much. Now, pretty, pretty please review. I got a ton last time, and reviews encourage me to write more!**


	29. Chapter 28

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tigerstar scented the air, snarling in disgust at the water lapping at his feet. The water was icy. He peered into the pool, creeping out onto the Watching Rock. Pictures swam below him. Brambleclaw, the filthy traitorous son of his, still a loyal ThunderClan cat. Didn't he know anything?

He could also see Hawkfrost. The tabby tom was gazing unseeingly at something Tigerstar couldn't view. He would make a good deputy for Tanglepaw when she was RiverClan leader, he decided. .He would mention it to her.

And finally, he saw Tanglepaw, but she was older now. Her tabby fur had a glossy sheen to it, and droplets of water trickled off of it, never touching her skin. Tigerstar might not be a RiverClan cat, but Tanglepaw could be.

Her face was still bright and alive, listening to a warrior inform her about something.

"And I suggest attacking ShadowClan soon, Tanglestar," the cat said. "Our spies are in place, Ravenstar never suspected anything. He's still upset about what happened." The cat's voice lowered. "You know, two months ago."

"I hate to use her that way, but I must do what I can," Tanglestar replied.

"Tanglestar?" an apprentice called. "There's a ThunderClan messenger here. It's urgent."

"Put together a force to attack ShadowClan," Tanglestar said. "I'll work out tactics and let you know later. I'll take this message."

The ThunderClan messenger dipped his scrawny head in hurried respect. "There was a…incident…in ThunderClan today. Sparkstar said to tell you. He lost a life."

Tanglestar bit back a hiss of annoyance. "Alright. Dismissed."

The messenger looked shocked at her lack of concern.

The image dissolved. Tigerstar could see another one, of Sparkpaw. He too was older, ever more than Tanglepaw. He was fighting a cat. A dark gray paw flicked out, catching him in the throat.

Blood welled from the gash, and Sparkpaw's eyes glazed over as he fell backward. The huge tabby's paw lashed out from the stone, breaking the image.

"The future isn't set in stone," he snarled to himself. "It never has been."

"Where's Tanglepaw?"

"What?" Darkpaw asked.

Sandstorm flicked her tail in annoyance. "I said, where's Tanglepaw? I've looked all over, asked nearly everyone, and I can't find her."

Darkpaw flinched. He knew, well, everyone knew, that the two she-cats relation ship wasn't the best.

"She's gone," Shadowpaw said, padding up. "I was talking to Secret, and she said she'd left ThunderClan for good."

"What?!" Sandstorm gasped. "And she didn't try to stop her?"

Shadowpaw only shrugged.

"Shadowpaw's right," Sparkpaw said quietly. "I saw her leaving. When I asked her why she said because no one trusted her and that she was an outsider. I tried to make her come back, but she threatened to fight me."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I only just go back, Sandstorm."

"Where did she go?" Darkpaw asked. "Is she going to be a loner, or a member of another Clan?"

"She was heading for RiverClan." Sparkpaw's quiet tone, combined with his lack of caring, made everyone stare at him. Silentpaw's white eyes were on him, glassy in shock and reflecting horror.

"You don't even care," Shadowpaw said.

"I do! It's just that…She chose to leave. She wanted it. No matter what we do, Tanglepaw won't come back. If we force her, she'll just hate us."

Darkpaw swallowed, trying to force the lump in his throat to go away. "So she's gone, forever. She'll never come back; we'll only see her at Gatherings now."

Shadowpaw squeezed his eyes shut, Darkpaw cursed Tanglepaw, then himself for cursing her, while tears leaked from Silentpaw's eyes, and Sparkpaw sat, neatly composed, as his littermates attempted to grasp that Tanglepaw was honestly, truly gone.

"You want to join RiverClan?" Leopardstar asked. She'd seen the apprentice before, usually the center of attention and popular, and the same apprentice had practically begged her to take her in.

"Yes," Tanglepaw said. "ThunderClan had nothing to offer me. I couldn't fit in there."

"Well," Leopardstar seemed to be assessing the situation. "You do seem like a good apprentice, but you don't know how to hunt."

"I can be taught," Tanglepaw said. "I already know most battle skills."

"Show me."

Tanglepaw paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She could sense Tigerstar's presence in the den.

"Run at her."

Without hesitation, Tanglepaw obeyed. She followed Tigerstar's instructions precisely. Dodge, jump, roll, and each move perfectly thwarted Leopardstar's. With a small leap, Tanglepaw landed on The RiverClan leader's back, pinning her to the ground.

"Very good," Leopardstar said, looking shocked. "I haven't fought a cat as skilled as you in…" she shook her head. "I've never fought a cat as skilled as you."

_Thanks, Tigerstar_, Tanglepaw thought. "I spend most of my free time thinking up my own moves, so my attacker won't expect it."

"Well, then," Leopardstar said, gazing at Tanglepaw in admiration. "Welcome to RiverClan."

**Finally, Tanglepaw's left ThunderClan. Review!!**


	30. Chapter 29

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Ranger's POV**

**And I'm officially in High School! YES!!**

He was going to kill her. She had done the one thing he told her to never do, and Secret went and actually did it. He, who was already busy, was going to have to find time to change her back. He, who needed to train Valkyries, had to deal with turning Secret back. There was only one of him, he couldn't do everything.

"Ranger! I'm so glad you came," Thor said, catching sight of him. "Valkyries has been blank since then." The black wolf gazed at Ranger with fear in his good eye.

"She'll be fine," Ranger reassure him. "I'll be able to teach her. I'll come back when she's in enough control."

Valkyries was seated at the opposite end of the cave, he tail wrapped around her paws, fur perfectly groomed. He face was blank, yet composed.

"I can smell her fear," Ranger said quietly.

Thor nodded. "It worries Freya. She doesn't want the pups exposed to it."

"And the older ones?"

"What can she do?" Thor asked. Ranger didn't reply.

Valkyries walked beside Ranger, moving as if in a dream. She was awake yet asleep, living but dead. She could feel but she couldn't.

Ranger stopped outside of Sam's house. With his mind powers he coaxed away the outer shell of her mind. It melted away, leaving Valkyries blinking in the moonlight.

"Daddy…needs…Jassa….."

"Its fine, Valkyries," Ranger said soothingly. "Thor is fine, just like the rest of your family. You're sick, and I had to take you here to make you better."

Valkyries nodded. "Yes, better."

"We have to concentrate your mind. Close your eyes, and picture me. That's it. Now, I'm going to throw my mind at you, and you need to defend yourself. Do it in any way you can think of, okay."

"Yes, Ranger."

Ranger gathered his mind. He was old. Using his powers took more and more out of him. He couldn't wait until he died. Only a year or two until his prime, after that.. Then he could use his powers without worrying.

He mentally flung himself at Valkyries. He didn't expect much. She wouldn't be able to defend herself against him.

Ranger flew backward. Valkyries gingerly picked herself up, wincing as her paws touched the ground. Ranger lay back for a moment before struggling to his feet. He was really getting to old for this.

"How did you learn that?" Ranger asked. There was no way anyone new to this could do that.

Valkyries's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Jassa…she did something,"

Ranger growled. He may be weak, but he could take on a mortal, half alive wolf.  
"Come on. I'll get you a cage."

For the first time ever, Ranger walked through the forest in daylight. Victor and the others were on their own for now, but they knew that they weren't safe on their own anymore.

He didn't care if it took his own life (he would be re-born immediately, anyway), but Jassa couldn't do that. She had purposely invaded a mortal's mind and placed her own information in it. Valkyries would remember nothing of her life if he didn't do something soon.

"Ranger?" A slim wolf head poked out from the bushes.

"Aegir," Ranger replied. "I need to speak to Thor and Freya, then Jassa."

"Of course. Is Valkyries okay?"

Ranger hesitated, but shook his head. Aegir didn't press him.

"She did what?!" Thor growled.

Ranger unconsciously flinched away. Thor's anger was massive. "I know you're protecting her, but this violates the laws for anyone with mind powers. Alacia made a creed with everyone."

"You have my permission to destroy her," Thor snarled. "I am still loyal to Esray and the other gods, but I refuse to protect her."

"Won't you get hurt?" Freya asked.

"No, it's a plus of my condition. She can kill me, and I'll come right back, just as a pup. She's mortal, and I'm not."

"Kill her," Thor snarled. "The bitch deserves it."

"Don't worry. I will."

Jassa raised her head a Ranger entered her cave. "Ranger," she said, voice echoing with distaste. "May I help you?"

"Why did you empty Valkyries memories?"

Jassa's eyes widened in fake innocence. "I didn't do anything."

"The creed of Alacia, number 8654, states that not powers may be used on mortals unless necessary," Ranger recited. "The excluded uses include saving lives, self-defense, or anything harmless. Minds may not be rewired or erased. The punishment to anyone who breaks this creed is death. This punishment may be given by any other that contains powers. This creed was signed by Alacia, StarClan, Wolf Gods, Mayanhacka, Chalis, and Klamenta."

Jassa growled. "You can't harm me, old dog."

"I can do anything I please, mortal wolf."

"The other gods will not be pleased."

"They signed the creed knowing the possible consequences," Ranger replied, unfazed. "Now sleep, Jassa, move into your eternal rest."

Jassa snarled, but couldn't stop Ranger. Her eyes drifted close, and her limbs became limp.

Ranger bent his head, sniffing the body. His tail twitched in pleasure. Jassa wouldn't bother him anymore.

**So yes, Secret did break the creed and if it was possible she could be killed for it. Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	31. Chapter 30

I don't own warriors

**I don't own warriors.**

Tanglepaw watched as Leopardstar demonstrated a technique on how to catch fish. With a flick of her paw, Leopardstar pulled a wriggling fish from the water and swiftly killed it.

"You try," Leopardstar instructed. Tanglepaw inwardly groaned. She had been out here since dawn mastering each way to fish. It was nearly dusk, and she hadn't eaten anything all day. Everything she caught had to go towards feeding the clan.

Tanglepaw wordlessly sat on the bank, watching the water carefully. A fish darted by, and with a flick of her paw it landed next to her.

"That's enough for today," Leopardstar said. "You did well."

Tanglepaw nodded.

"Soon you could be a warrior."

A jolt of electricity flew through Tanglepaw's body. She had been an apprentice for how long? A little over five months? Most apprentices trained for six…

Leopardstar watched Tanglepaw sadly. "I'm lucky that you came to RiverClan, Tanglepaw," she said. "I can sense that you'll be a good leader someday."

"You really think so?"

"If you were older I would choose you to be deputy when Mistyfoot retires," the leader said. Seeing Tanglepaw's shock, she continued, "Mistyfoot is getting old. She doesn't like to show it, but we've discussed it between ourselves. Cats many moons younger than her are already elders."

"How soon will she retire?" Tanglepaw asked, her ears pricking in excitement.

Leopardstar shrugged. "A season or so."

"Kits!" Minnowpaw screeched, running up to Tanglepaw. "Icewing just had hers! Four, too!"

"We'll be warriors by the time they're apprenticed," Tanglepaw replied. "One of us might get one!"

"Isn't it exciting?" asked another cat, a tortoiseshell.

"Duh," Minnowpaw replied, rolling her eyes. "Where are you, Ivypaw? The moon?"

Tanglepaw laughed. It was weird, being friends with these cats. She never had any she-cat friends. They could talk about anything with each other.

"We have to go visit them!" Ivypaw said, ignoring Minnowpaw.

"Maybe if we spend enough time with the kits they'll beg to have us as mentors," Tanglepaw added enthusiastically. "Leopardstar would be impressed that we spent so much time with them."

"As long as we keep up with our duties."

"No, I was planning on doing absolutely nothing but play with kits, Ivypaw."

The three continued bickering as they approached the nursery. It was closed off and secure, the scent of milk and cats filtering out through miniscule holes.

"I'll go first," Tanglepaw breathed.

Inside it was dark. Tanglepaw's eyes adjusted quickly, and she padded to Icewing. Four tine kits lay sleeping next to her.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Icewing murmured.

Tanglepaw nodded. "What did you name them?"

"Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit," she queen replied, flicking her tail at each in turn. Tanglepaw muttered good-bye and backed from the den.

Ivykit was the last to enter. Minnowpaw stood next to Tanglepaw, her tail twitching in agitation.

"Do you think you'll ever have kits?" Minnowpaw asked. "I mean, it's a good thing to have kits in the clan, but I'm not sure if I want my own. They seem like they'd take a lot of work to care for, and I don't know if I want a job like that. I don't want to be a queen; I want to be a warrior. But it seems like every she-cat has at least one litter, like it's required of her. But I can't see myself like that, but I don't want to be the only she-cat, ever, to do that, so I wanted to see if anyone felt similar. I wanted to ask Ivypaw, but she seems like the type to be a queen, you know?"

Tanglepaw thought. Her initial answer was no, she didn't want to be a queen. Being stuck in that dark den with one other cat for company didn't sound like any fun. She couldn't see herself in there, and it would only delay becoming leader.

But then she thought of Riverpelt.

The days Tigerstar didn't sleep-mentor her, she dreamed of him. His silvery fur and his eyes. The way she imagined laying near him, sharing tongues, and him licking her head before he left camp in the morning, and returning later to curl up next to her, whispering that he loved her in Tanglepaw's ear.

She thought of how Riverpelt's eyes would glow as he looked at her, tail curled around her two small kits—their kits—as she slept. He would visit her every day, just to see Tanglepaw's face and watch his kits grow into apprentices, then warriors. She imagined walking with him in the stars, forever in love, and allowed to be.

"No," Tanglepaw said. "I can't see me having kits either."

**Sorry about introducing Ivypaw and Minnowpaw in quickly there. Tanglepaw and Minnowpaw's personalities just sort of clicked, and Ivypaw was Minnowpaw's friend before Tanglepaw came along. The last bit is important!!**

**If anyone has warrior name suggestions for Minnowpaw and Ivypaw, I'd love to hear them!**

**Review please!**


	32. Chapter 31

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tanglepaw was gone, forever. Silentpaw flinched for the hundredth time at the thought. She was gone, now matter what anyone did.

She had grown up with Tanglepaw, so she missed her. Her parents, well, she never had. She never even met Sunwing and Crowfeather, so there wasn't much to miss.

Pathetically, she hoped that Tanglepaw wasn't happy, and she'd come back in a moon, saying how she was sorry and RiverClan was horrible, and that they should be ripped apart.

But Tanglepaw would never say that. It would mean she was wrong, and Tanglepaw was never wrong.

"You're training with Secret and I today," Rainwisker said trotting up to Silentpaw. Immediately, she noticed something was wrong. His pupils were fully dilated, even though it was nearly sunhigh and the sky was cloudless. Foam clung around his mouth, and his voice was savage and harsh.

Still, she dipped her head. If Rainwhisker had a problem he would see Leaffur.

The sandy hollow was for battle training. Rainwhisker eyed the two apprentices eerily with his eyes.

"Yummy," he snarled, his voice too low. "Two, fresh, fresh blood."

Beside her, Secret tensed. Silentpaw felt that Secret had suddenly understood something. Something horrible, something too bad to be spoken of.

"Anelmen," Secret snarled. "Damn, Ranger, why didn't you tell me?" She hissed. "Silentpaw, run back to camp. Don't tell anyone. I was taught how to handle this, but I can't protect you and me at the same time."

"Leave you with him?" Silentpaw replied. "No way."

Rainwhisker's eyes glowed. "Time to eat. Blood, cat…little first."

Silentpaw darted from beside Secret to make a break from the clearing. Rainwhisker spun around, sinking his teeth into her tail.

Something threw Rainwhisker off of her. Secret was glowing now, her aura of power glowing around her.

She was something powerful, something beautiful, something dangerous. And, no matter how she looked, she wasn't a cat.

The power flung it's self on Rainwhisker, pulling, yanking his own life force into Secret. Now Secret's eyes were dilated, filled with whatever Rainwhisker had, twisting it into her own body.

Rainwhisker was jerking, his body having a series of seizures. Then he jerked to a spot, his eyes glazed over, face in a mask of pain and fear.

And then Secret turned to her. Her face was glowing, and for a single moment Secret could see something else there. She was turning into something else.

And then the pain started.

Silentpaw would have screamed, but it hurt to much. It felt like she was being torn apart, and then dropped into something boiling. It seemed like forever until the was dropped on the ground, shaking.

"Sorry," Secret whispered. "He bit you, so I had to get the poison out or else you end up like him."

Silentpaw slowly nodded, wincing at the movement. She hurt, but Secret had to do it, and she understood that. Her voice was rusty and cracking, but she asked, "What are you?"

Secret flinched. Silentpaw had every right to ask that question, but it led to a complicated, unbelievable answer, that she knew Silentpaw probably wouldn't believe if it hadn't been for Rainwhisker.

The scent of smoke floated to her nose, and she recoiled. She hadn't smelled that since her last panic attack, over thirty years ago. Or seasons. Whatever.

It always accompanied large scale usage of powers. Secret hadn't panicked this time though; she had been in full control. She hadn't killed Silentpaw, which, in an attack, she would have.

Just the memory of those attacks made Secret break out in a cold sweat. The last time was vivid in her memory. The clinic where she lived had been owned by someone else then. Ranger had still been there, but she hadn't known who he was. Secret woke up one night, so tired and so angry. And she'd killed all the animals in the room.

The owner had heard and came down too. The next morning his neighbor found his body.

"My mother was off," Secret began slowly, trying to comprehend how a normal cat would take this. "She had kits, and I was the survivor. She was granted three wishes, and one was for me to be immortal." Secret checked for disbelief on Silentpaw's face, but she didn't find any. "So as part of that, I have special powers. If I choose too, I can do anything. I can feel minds, and change memories, even remove them. I can cure other animals, and kill them. I can get out of anything this way. It isn't all painful." To prove her point, Secret shifted a flower at the edge, making it move.

"So how will you go back now?" Silentpaw asked. "You made me uneasy before, but now I feel…"

"Scared," Secret filled in. "I can feel it. I suppose I have to go back though. Most cats won't admit their frightened, especially if they don't know why."

"What if they do find out?" Silentpaw asked. "What will you do then?"

Secret shrugged. "Erase myself from their memories and leave."

Silentpaw gazed at her, and Secret looked away uncomfortably. The look—the wisdom, the knowledge—in Silentpaw's eyes was much, much older than her.

She had the feeling it was older than Ranger, too.

**Silentpaw freaks me out a little. Then again, Secrets the one killing cats without touching them, so my disturbance might be a bit displaced.**


	33. Chapter 32

**I don't own Warriors**

Sparkpaw watched Dustpelt closely. The deputy seemed stiffer than usual, and he was more out of breath after this training session than any other. With a twinge of regret, Sparkpaw realized that Dustpelt was getting old.

If Dustpelt retired too soon, Sparkpaw wouldn't become deputy. Tanglepaw's plan wouldn't work. Sparkpaw shied away from the idea of Dustpelt dying before his apprenticeship was finished.

He didn't want to be like Secret either. Silentpaw and Secret had carried back Rainwhisker's body from a training session, claiming that he had just collapsed. He could tell Silentpaw had been lying.

He felt weird now, though. He remembered thinking Silentpaw had been lying, but he couldn't remember why he believed that Secret was telling the truth. Maybe he would ask the wolves. Dustpelt collapsed in the shade of the Highrock, wrapping his tail around Ferncloud as they watched their kits, Foxkit and Icekit, play.

The wolves den was dark, as usual, but lacked Valkyries's comforting, familiar scent. The smell of the pups was stronger than ever, filling every corner of the cave.

"You returned," Freya said, appearing at his side. Her fur seemed whiter, paler.

"Yes, about Jassa's gift—"

"If you want to get rid of it you're out of luck," Thor growled, his massive canine teeth being the only visible part.

"Huh?"

"She's dead," Freya said coldly. "Ranger killed her."

"Why?"

Thor laughed harshly. "She mutilated Valkyries mind. I suppose we should warn you now, before meet her again. She won't remember you, her entire memory was erased."

"What were you saying about the gift?" Freya prompted.

"The strongest mind I felt was my sister, Silentpaw's—"

"WHAT?" Thor snarled, his teeth gleaming. "Did you say Silent?"

"Er—yeah."

"Silentkit," Freya mused. "Killed six hundred years ago. She drowned, didn't she? She did have a destiny, or at least that's what the wolves thought. The prophecy was lost over time."

"My family always claimed that she was trapped and the place was lie on fire," Thor replied.

"It doesn't matter," Freya replied. "All that matters is keeping her safe."

"Shadowpaw's do a good job of that," Sparkpaw muttered. "He never leaves her alone.

"Then she'll be safe," Freya decided.

Shadowpaw didn't like this. It felt to wrong here, like something was watching him. He could feel its eyes, burning a hole in his fur, making his skin crawl.

The scent died away before him, melting away on the marshy ground. Firestar and Brackenfur nosed around too, but none of them could pick it up.

"Let's move over here," Firstar called. "Its drier, maybe we can pick it up."

Shadowpaw placed his nose close to the ground trying to catch the rogue's scent. "It's here," he said to them. "It's leading…" He looked up. "This way."

The rogue knew someone was tracking him. He left a confusing, meandering trail for Shadowpaw to unravel.

"He's nearly ready to be a warrior," Brackenfur murmured to Firestar. "I know he should have another few months, but he's mastered everything I can teach him."

"He has a good nose," Firestar replied. "I couldn't catch the scent here, and he follows it with little confusion."

"Could we hold the ceremony tonight?" Brackenfur asked. "Another day as an apprentice is pointless for him."

Shadowpaw tuned out the rest of the conversation, tracing a rather difficult knot on the ground. It twisted to the left. And vanishing into a spiky bush, Shadowpaw was where the trail had been going.

It was a camp, that much he could tell. It was built from twoleg things, pointed metal stakes, a large cage, and long strips of plastic. The cats were lean and scraggly, with fleas crawling over their pelts and their fur short and uneven. A she-cat sat in the dying sun, watching two kits play. One rolled over onto a tom's tail. The tom leaped up, snarling, and with one paw, pinned the kit to the ground, and carefully, sliced open a wound on the kit's flank.

The kit's terrified mews caused the mother to open one eye. Shadowpaw waited for her to tell the tom to stop, but she ignored the kit's cries.

"If you watched where you played you wouldn't get into trouble like this," she called before falling back into her doze.

The wound was bleeding, staining the kit's fur and the barren ground around it. Shadowpaw felt Brackenfur tense beside him. A soft snarl came from Firestar, but neither cat moved.

A she-cat emerged from the cage, herding a group of eight kits out. They were of different ages, some nearly apprentice age and other's still too young to be away from their mothers. The youngest were mewing and the oldest looked bored.

The tom released the kit and it raced over to join the other kits. No one paid any attention to the bloody cut. All the older cats were fanned out in a circle, the kits in the middle.

"Should we get other warriors?" Brackenfur breathed.

"Wait until we see what this is about," Firestar replied.

The tom who had clawed the kit sat alone, at least a cat-tail away from any others. There were only two other toms beside kits, Shadowpaw noticed.

"It is time for our monthly ceremony," the tom said, his voice loud. "We must mark the new kits, and then renew the older kits as members." Yowls from the cats sounded through the clearing.

"But first," the tom said. "We must honor Otter for giving the Clan kits so we may stay strong."

A young, beautiful queen emerged from the cage. Cheers from the cats sounded again. The queen dipped her head to the tom. "It is only my duty, Bear."

"But where would we be if it wasn't?" the tom, Bear asked.

Otter dipped her head again and sat before him. She then turned, finally dropping her body so it was sprawled across the ground in front of Bear. Her whole white body was limp, and not even her ears perked.

"I would like to thank the other she-cats for dying her fur white," Bear said. He lowered his head, sniffing along her flank. There was a faint, pink scar there. Bear raised his paw, unsheathing his claws. The claw raked along the queen's body, blood welling up in the gash. She didn't even flinch.

"That's sick," Shadowpaw hissed. "They thank her like that?"

Two cats from the circle carried the queen to the back of the circle as the older kits stepped forward. Each had red, puffy scars on their legs, and all the hair on their tail had been pulled off. Each extended a leg toward Bear, nearly all of them shaking in fear, as their leg was torn open. Unlike Otter's, it wasn't a single, neat cut. The skin was being torn off, and each kit bit back cries of pain.

When Bear was finished, the kits walked to the back, wincing as their injured legs touched the ground. None of them limped. The next four walked up. Only one of the kits was a tom, and he crouched in front of Bear, shivering. Bear lowered his head, and sunk his teeth into the kit. Shadowpaw relaxed when he saw it wasn't hard.

Bear tore up the other kit's legs, slashing his claws through them, ignoring the squeals of pain. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Shadowpaw realized that Bear was enjoying it.

After watching those three returned to the back, Bear turned his attention to the shivering tom-kit. His eyes gleamed with malice. "According to tradition, one kit must be sacrificed each moon. Ideally this kit is male, and we were blessed with this tom to sacrifice to the greater good. We must do this to keep Anelmen happy, so he will keep the sickness away from us. To show our gratitude, the kit must die slowly, and its littermates will sit vigil with it. I will stay up with them tonight."

Bear snarled at the terrified kit. He tore open a wound on the kit's flank, and then he raked his claws along its back. Shadowpaw squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could block out the kit's shrieks.

"Anelmen will be pleased." There was a rustling of footsteps as the cats moved inside, leaving the kits alone. "I'll be watching," Bear reminded them.

"Brackenfur," Firestar said. "Go to camp and get as many warriors as you can. The warrior code said to not let kits suffer, and that is. Shadowpaw, stay with me. I don't want you to be out there alone until we deal with this."

Brackenfur shot through the trees.

What seemed like moons later, Brackenfur returned. Shadowpaw grinned, seeing Sparkpaw.

"You two," Firestar said, speaking to the apprentices. "Get the kits out. We only have five warriors, so we'll deal with the cats. Just get them to a safe place. They aren't in shape to go far."

"The hollow log near the sandy hollow," Shadowpaw said. Sparkpaw nodded in agreement.

"Go!" Firestar said.

Warriors plunged into the clearing. Bear sounded the alarm, and cats flooded from the cage.

"Come on!" Shadowpaw said to an older kit.

Her eyes were vacant and haunted. "Why?"

"You can have a better like than this! We saw what happened. Just come with us and it'll never happen to you again!"

"Bear will find us."

"No, he won't," Shadowpaw promised. "Bear has enough to deal with at the moment. And besides, I can fight."

Shadowpaw saw Sparkpaw stumble was he led two kits from the clearing, both leaning on him.

The cat nodded. Shadowpaw grabbed the cat Bear had wanted to sacrifice in his mouth, and walked by the kit, who stumbled too much for comfort. The hollow log, which had seemed brilliant, was too far away.

A clump of bitter smelling plants was close. His signaled to the kit to move there, and raced over and dropped the younger kit in.

He sprinted back to the clearing, herding the remaining four out. He directed them the same way, and then threw himself into the clearing for battle. He landed squarely on a tabby she-cat. Cloudtail ran up and tore out her throat.

All of the cats from that clan were dead. Firestar gazed at the bodies, his body still tense in the excitement of battle.

"All the kits are out," Shadowpaw reported. "Six are in a clump of herbs. Sparkpaw and I had planned to take them to a different place, but it was too far."

"Get them back to camp," Firestar ordered. "Leaffur has to see them. Wait—wasn't there ten?"

Shadowpaw thought back. "Yeah, the two playing. They weren't with the others."

"Get the kits back to camp. Shadowpaw and I will check this out. Brackenfur, you stay too."

The cage was dark. There was a snarl from the back, accompanied by mews of hungry and tired kits.

"You will never change my ways."

Shadowpaw expected a tom, but it was a she-cat who emerged. She was ugly. Her face was twisted and scarred, her tail hairless and pelt gray with age.

"These kits deserve to be punished," the she-cat growled. "They don't do anything. When they know I will punish them they will listen, and then they will not cause me problems."

"So why bother having kits?" Shadowpaw asked before he could stop himself.

"The species has to go on. This way, they will listen to me. I choose their mates, and there will be no impure cats running around. All cats will be of pure color and none will be mix blooded. A brown tabby will have brown tabby children, and a black cat will have black children. All cats will be beautiful and pure."

"'Cause you can talk so much about beauty," Shadowpaw muttered.

The cat didn't hear him. "Doesn't that sound like a wonderful world?" she asked. "Don't you think cats should mate for beauty, so their kits will be beautiful?

"Not really."

"It would make a perfect world. Any impure cats would be killed within moments of their birth."

"I can really see why you don't have a mate," Shadowpaw said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Firestar and Brackenfur pick up the two kits.

"You could be my mate."

Shadowpaw felt bile rise in his throat again. This cat was old enough to be his great-grandmother! "No thanks. I have a relationship with a mouse right now."

"You'll regret not choosing me," the cat snarled.

"Oh, yeah. Each night before I go to sleep I'll think, 'Gee, if only I hadn't turned down that ugly bitch who asked me to be her mate. I could be having so much fun right now. But no, I had to choose my feelings over her—'"

The she-cat hissed. Shadowpaw was faster, and he spun around, running beside Firestar and Brackenfur. With a jolt, he realized he was as tall as them.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a meeting."

Shadowpaw, his fur groomed, sat beside the first kit he's rescued. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Her eyes weren't haunted now, they were bright, excited. Her fur was groomed, but her tail was still hairless.

"I have two duties to do today, which I am very pleased about, and know it will make my clan —our clan—much stronger," Firestar said. He waved his tail for Shadowpaw to approach. "Brackenfur, has Shadowpaw completed his training as a warrior?"

"He has," Brackenfur said. "Shadowpaw found the clearing where several kits were being tortured, and he is an excellent hunter and fighter. Furthermore, he distracted another cat so Firestar and I could get two more kits to safety."

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as warriors in his turn." Firestar leapt down from the Highrock, gazing at Shadowpaw with pride. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Excitement coursed through Shadowpaw as he struggled not to smile. A heartbeat later he replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowflame. StarClan honors your dedication and wit, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Shadowpaw grinned, expecting that Firestar was referencing to his chat with the she-cat.

"Shadowflame! Shadowflame!" the clan cheered.

"There are also four apprentice ceremonies to perform," Firestar said when the cheers died down. "Four kits who we rescued are at apprentice age. They all agreed to become members of the clan. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name," Firestar began, addressing the gray tom. "you will be known as Stonepaw. Cloudtail, you are ready for an apprentice. We trust that you will pass on your skills to this apprentice."

Firestar turned to the next kit, a blue-gray she-cat. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be know as Birdpaw. Thornclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. May you pass on your agility and speed to this apprentice."

The next apprentice, long-haired tortoiseshell, seemed to glow as Firestar addressed her. "From this day on until you receive your warriors name you will be known as Featherpaw. Whitewing, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on your hunting and tracking skills to this apprentice."

Finally, Firestar turned to the gold kit that Shadowpaw had first spoken too. "  
From this day on until you see your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw. Shadowflame," Firestar said, and the same rush of excitement flooded Shadowflame's body. "You are young but experienced, and you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Goldenpaw. Please pass along your enthusiasm and knowledge to this apprentice."

Shadowflame touched nosed with Goldenpaw, hardly daring to believe that he was not only a warrior, but also an apprentice.

**Wow. That was long. 2,693 words including the disclaimer at the top. And on the page 6. I like the chapter, so it was worth it. Even though what happen to the kits made me feel sick. Oh, and I wanted to show a different part of Shadowflame when he's not protecting Silentpaw. I wasn't sure how out of character it would seem.**

**Review!!**


	34. Chapter 33

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Darkpaw was proud of Shadowflame, but he was also jealous. His youngest brother was a warrior before him, and he was also a mentor! Sparkpaw looked angry too.

"I was there too!" the red tom exclaimed in their den. "I helped get the kits out, and I'm not a warrior!"

"Shadowflame earned it," Secret said tonelessly. "He found the kits, got them out, and helped get two more out. Yes, you were there, but did you do all that?"

Sparkpaw bristled. "I still fought and helped as much as him. If he tries to order me around then I'll show him who should be a warrior."

"We shouldn't fight among ourselves," Silentpaw murmured. With a glance at Secret she added, "There are worse things loose in the forest."

Secret nodded. "Things only a select few can help you with, and those select few are…two, tops."

"Two cats are supposed to save us?" Darkpaw said, laughing.

"I never said they were cats. I would suggest running if you come across them, though."

"Why, will they kill us?" Sparkpaw asked, curious rather than hostile.

"Maybe you've already met one, and didn't realize it," Secret hinted.

Sparkpaw studied the ground. "Ranger?" he guessed, not expecting Secret to understand him.

Secret nodded. "He is one, yes."

"And then, the other would have to be…Secret?"

"Wait," Darkpaw interrupted. "You're one of them?"

"Just because we share a name it doesn't mean that we're the same."

"Secret…" Sparkpaw muttered, starry-eyed.

"Oh sweet mother of StarClan," Silentpaw muttered. "No one cares about your crush, Sparky."

"I'm not Sparky!"

Silentpaw let out a shriek of laughter.

Silentpaw couldn't concentrate. She kept looking for signs of the rabid animals Secret had talked about, not prey. Feeding the clan seemed strangely irrelevant.

"What are you doing here?"

Silentpaw jumped. In her absentminded search her paws had carried her to the ShadowClan border. Of course, the only person fit to torture her had to be Ravenfang.

"I'm still on ThunderClan territory," Silentpaw said quietly. Her eyes skated over his body. He was still built for running and slinking around rather than combat fighting, but muscles rippled under his pelt as he padded toward her.

"I came to this border to be alone, and you're here," he snapped.

"Sorry."

Ravenfang slumped over, sprawling himself on the ground. His breathing became even, and Silentpaw stayed still, watching him. He looked so peaceful, so happy, that she wanted to curl up beside him.

Silentpaw wasn't sure how long she sat there, just watching him, when he sat back up. He gazed at Silentpaw for a long time.

Finally he spoke. "Why do you plague my dreams, Silentpaw?"

**Wow, this is short. Oh well, I like the ending.**

**I have been getting very few reviews lately. Like, one or two per chapter. If this continues, I will delete the story. I enjoy writing it, but if people don't read, I don't see a point in writing it.**


	35. Chapter 34

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"What's going on?" Tanglepaw hissed to Minnowpaw. Every cat in the clan was gathered around something.

"It's Hawkfrost," Minnowpaw whispered back. "He was attacked. No one knows who did it. Something just ripped his throat out and mutilated his body. No one knows who. It took the patrol ages to figure out which cat it was."

As clan members moved away Tanglepaw got a glimpse of Hawkfrost's face. She could only tell because of the one eye still intact. It was torn off; all that remained was a few scrapes of flesh clinging to it.

"Who would do something like that?" Ivypaw asked, catching up to them. "I mean, that's just overkill."

"I think it's a little more than overkill," Tanglepaw said. "Overkill is clawing out your dead opponent's belly, not ripping off their face and making the body unrecognizable."

Minnowpaw nodded. "It just seems wrong. No warrior would do that."

Tanglepaw grinned at her friend. "Let's figure it out. Weird things have been going on lately. There are less rogues and twolegs, for one."

"Why bother figuring it out?" Ivypaw said. "The leaders' will do something."

"If we figure it out then we might be considered for deputies later on," Tanglepaw argued. "And I want to be leader."

"How much?"

Tanglepaw stared at Minnowpaw, right in her eyes. "So much it hurts," she whispered.

"What do you scent?" Leopardstar asked.

"Fox, but it's stale. It's from two or three days ago," Tanglepaw said. "Mistyfoot passed recently, and then the fish from the river."

"Anything else?"

Tanglepaw scented the air again. "Yeah, it's faint though. I've smelled it before somewhere, I think. It's coming from the sunning rocks." Tanglepaw closed her eyes. "Wolves."

Leopardstar paused. "Yes, it is. It's in ThunderClan territory for now, but we'll keep an eye on it."

"I doubt it'll be a problem," Tanglepaw said silkily.

"How long do you think it'll be 'til we're warriors," Minnowpaw asked. "We've been apprentices over five months now."

"Too long," Tanglepaw said.

"There's a gathering tonight," Ivypaw said. "That's good news at least."

"Do you think we'll be going?"

Ivypaw gave Tanglepaw an exasperated look. "Of course you will. You're Leopardstar's apprentice and the clan loves you."

"They do not!"

"Yes, they do," Minnowpaw injected. "I heard Mistyfoot and Leopardstar talking about you. How long have you been here? Two weeks? Mistyfoot was telling Leopardstar how you would make a fantastic deputy."

"Liar!"

"I don't lie, Tanglepaw."

Tanglepaw gazed at her friend. Minnowpaw gazed back.

"There is absolutely no reason why Mistyfoot and Leopardstar would be considering me for deputy," Tanglepaw said coldly. "I am an apprentice, and still have several moons left of training. I won't get an apprentice for ages. There is no reason for them to even consider me." She looked at Ivypaw. "Don't you agree?"

"Why bother agreeing with her, Ivypaw?" Minnowpaw drawled. "She'll turn you're back on you as soon as you compliment her."

"I'd rather not get involved," Ivypaw muttered. "Um—oh, look! My mentor's here! Bye!"

Minnowpaw smirked. "She knew me since we were kits, Tanglepaw. Do you honestly think she'll choose her best friends over a snobby ThunderClan apprentice who arrived so recently?"

"I'm a RiverClan apprentice. I left ThunderClan and I'll never return to them."

"Really, Tanglepaw?" Minnowpaw asked dangerously. "Even though your dearest brother is there. You said yourself that you wanted to be leader so much it hurt. Are you willing to never see your brother again?"

For the first time Tanglepaw could remember, she was speechless.

Minnowpaw smirked. Tanglepaw had lost, to her. She was better, and even Tanglepaw knew it now. A day ago she had considered Tanglepaw as a friend. Now she was a rival. Someone who Minnowpaw wouldn't let beat her, even if it meant fighting to the death.

Ivypaw would side with her. She barely knew Tanglepaw, and they never seemed close. Ivypaw was her friend, and friends stuck together through everything.

"Minnowpaw?"

Ivypaw. She knew it.

"Maybe you and Tanglepaw should apologize to each other."

Minnowpaw rolled her eyes.

"I know you're mad at her, but we're a clan and we can't fight among ourselves."

"This isn't about the clan. It's about Tanglepaw and me, and if she cares to apologize, then she can."

"But Tanglepaw—"

Minnowpaw whirled around. "Listen, Ivypaw. You heard the whole conversation. I simply stated that everyone loved Tanglepaw, and she flipped out at me. There is no way I'm going to walk up to Tanglepaw and beg forgiveness just like she expects me to."

"She can be a bit controlling," Ivypaw admitted.

"We've been through everything together," Minnowpaw said, smiling at Ivypaw. "You and me are the best of friends. Tanglepaw came between that."

Ivypaw nodded.

"There's no sense wishing about something that we can't change, but it's for the best that Tanglepaw and I fought like that. She seemed nice, but she manipulated us into how she wanted us to act."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes," Minnowpaw lied.

"I wish I'd seen it before."

"There's no sense wishing," Minnowpaw said gently. She smiled again. "Want to go hunting?"

Birchpaw scanned the crowd anxiously. He couldn't see Tanglepaw anywhere. Silentpaw had slipped off and he saw her talking with a black ShadowClan tom now. Shadowflame was talking to a she-cat from WindClan, and Sparkpaw was listening to some warriors talk.

Three RiverClan she-cats entered the clearing. One was black, one was a tortoiseshell, and—his heart leapt—a tabby. Tanglepaw.

The black and tortoiseshell broke away from Tanglepaw like she carried a plague, and Tanglepaw was glaring at them from the corner of her eyes. Almost immediately a WindClan cat, a warrior, was by her side, talking urgently to her. What ever it was, Tanglepaw was nodding her head.

Birchpaw felt sick.

He could see the playfulness in her eyes, the light that shone in her eyes. He saw it every time he talked to Tanglepaw when he saw his reflection in her eyes, glowing with the thrill of talking to her.

Tanglepaw didn't love him.

Sucking in a breath, Birchpaw decided one thing. She would. Someday, she would love him.


	36. Allegiances

**Note—all cannon character descriptions are taken from the books.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan **

Leader

Firestar—ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice—Sparkpaw

Medicine Cat

Leaffur—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice—Darkpaw

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom

Apprentice—Stonepaw

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Apprentice—Shadowpaw

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice—Birdpaw

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom; dark blue eyes

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice—Featherpaw

Willowcloud—pale gray she-cat

Apprentice--Silentpaw

Rainwisker—dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice—Secret

Apprentices

Darkpaw—dark gray tom

Sparkpaw—flame colored tom

Shadowpaw—midnight black tom

Silentpaw—white she-cat with pale, colorless eyes

Birchpaw—light brown tabby tom

Secret—silver-gray or calico she-cat

Birdpaw—blue-gray she-cat

Stonepaw—gray tom

Featherpaw—long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Goldenpaw—gold she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat; green eyes; mother of Icekit and Foxkit

Elders

Longtail—blind tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader

Leopardstar—spotted gold tabby she-cat

Apprentice--Tanglepaw

Deputy

Mistyfoot—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice--Willowpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw—smoky black tom

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom

Apprentice--Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker—black tom

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice--Pebblepaw

Beechfur—light brown tom

Rippletail—dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice--Ivypaw

Dawnflower—pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat

Poucetail—ginger-and-white tom

Queens

Icewing—white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Graymist—Pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Elders

Heavystep—thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—gray tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Russetstar—dark ginger she-cat

Deputy

Oakfur—small brown tom

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

Warriors

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Smokefoot—black tom

Apprentice--Owlpaw

Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot—dark brown tom

Queens

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowbird—pure white she-cat

Elders

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader

Crowstar—dark gray tom

Deputy

Sunwing—flame-red she-cat with green eyes, Crowstar's mate

Medicine Cat

Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice—Kestrelpaw

Warriors

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

Apprentice--Heatherpaw

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white eyes

Ashfoot—gray she-cat

Queens

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders

Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

**Other Animals**

Ranger—old German Shepard

Victor—tan Chihuahua

Butch—gray-and-white sheepdog

Rex—tan Irish wolfhound

Sam—twoleg who owns an animal shelter, helped Sparkpaw escape a fox and healed him afterward

Hunter—dog who wants to kill Ranger


	37. Chapter 35

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Riverpelt wanted to meet her in privet. It suddenly didn't matter what Minnowpaw felt, as long as Riverpelt cared for her, as long as he wanted to meet her, just to talk.

They would stay behind after the gathering. Tanglepaw wished for a moment that she had Minnowpaw to cover for her, but the thought was gone. She didn't need Minnowpaw, the lying, betraying brat.

A swift glance around the clearing told her that Birchpaw was watching her, but she didn't pay attention to him. Now that she wasn't in ThunderClan he hardly mattered. He'd been a pawn during her final preparations, and now she had no need for him. He was worthless now.

xxx

Birchpaw stared at his reflection in the puddle. He had seen them. Tanglepaw and the WindClan warrior. He had heard them. They were in love. Tanglepaw had looked so happy. She never looked that way in ThunderClan, not even when she talked to Sparkpaw or talked to him. Maybe when Sparkpaw had returned, but that was the only time.

He felt sick again. Tanglepaw never could love him, he knew that now. She'd never act that way around him.

Birchpaw slipped through the undergrowth to the tallest tree in the forest. He hooked his claws through the bark and started to climb. He rose higher and higher, until he was at the very top. He looked down. The forest looked so small. He could see two cats coming.

His heartbeat quickened. They couldn't see him. If they did they would get help, and he would be in trouble.

They were coming toward the tree, and were going to be close to it in moments. The lump in his throat grew as he recognized Dustpelt. It must be dawn patrol. Secret and Shadowflame were with him.

"I love you, Tanglepaw," Birchpaw whispered, knowing nothing could hear him. Birchpaw sucked in a breath, preparing himself for what came next.

Birchpaw flung himself from the top of the tree.

xxx

The body fell out of the tree just before Secret stepped there.

"Birchpaw?" Dustpelt said, stepping forward.

"He must have fell," Shadowflame said uncertainly. "But then…"

"He jumped," Secret said.

Dustpelt didn't say anything, nosing his son's body in shock.

"How?"

"Well, this isn't exactly the best climbing tree around," Secret replied. "You wouldn't chase prey up there either."

"Stop!" Dustpelt snapped his voice cracking.

"Tanglepaw?" Secret asked. "He loved her, but she's with someone else?" Birchpaw's mind practically screamed everything. "He committed suicide because of her." Secret shook her head. "That's kind of creepy."

Tears leaked through Dustpelt's closed eyes. "Shadowflame, help me get Birchpaw back to camp."

Secret followed them back to the camp. She didn't really like clan life. It was boring. She could do everything as well as Firestar if she chose to, and there wasn't any point in that. Ranger's lessons challenged her; there was a point to them. Learning to fight was stupid, especially since she could kill thirty cats within two miles of her.

Plus, Sparkpaw was here, and he didn't even know who she was.

**Poor Birchpaw. I feel kind of bad for him. I feel worse for Minnowpaw and Ivypaw though. I'm going on vacation Saturday, so I won't be able to update until I get back.**


	38. Chapter 36

**I don't own Warriors.**

Silentpaw purred. Ravenfang was waiting for her, as promised. He was always so happy to see her, just like she was to see him. She loved everything about him, the way he smelled, the way words rolled so easily from his mouth, how they didn't need to even talk, being together was enough to make both of them happy. Ever since he had asked her why she walked in his dreams he had walked in hers.

And she loved it. It was much more pleasant to hear Ravenfang's voice than the tortured cries of dead cats.

Silentpaw had been thinking of joining ShadowClan lately. Only Secret and Shadowflame would miss her, and Secret could visit whenever she pleased. It was a special thing that Secret could do. Somehow she could disguise herself and come visit her. Secret said that how she looked wasn't even her true form.

Shadowflame, well, Silentkit told her that he wouldn't be a problem soon, anyway. Shadowflame used to be fun, but now he was just too serious. It probably had something to do with having an apprentice.

Now that she was with Ravenfang, it didn't really matter, anyway.

xxx

Shadowflame watched Goldenpaw practice a hunting crouch. She moved hesitantly, daintily. It was like she was afraid of something. Remembering what had happened to her previously, Shadowflame couldn't blame her.

"What'll happen if I don't like Clan life?" Goldenpaw asked quickly, straightening up.

"Then you can leave," Shadowflame said. "You could go live with twolegs of be a loner."

Goldenpaw nodded. "It just sounds so hard. It's fine now, but what about when it gets cold?"

"If you don't like it you can leave," Shadowflame said again.

Goldenpaw nodded, and continued practicing how to stalk a mouse.

Shadowflame buried his fresh-kill, scenting the air for another mouse. The familiar scents of the forest were all around him, and then…What was that? It smelled slightly familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

Something landed on him. Shadowflame couldn't breathe.

"I told you that you would regret not choosing me."

He could smell the cat now. It was the same scent as the horrible one in the cave, where the insane she-cat paired cats up to have beautiful kits.

"Sleep sweetly," she snarled.

Shadowflame screamed for an instant as her claws sunk into his fur. He tried to think of something, any fighting move to get out of this.

All around him were cats with stars in their fur.

**I'm kind of sad that I killed Shadowflame, but it was something I planned on doing from the beginning. I won't be doing any more chapters from his POV. Sadly, there isn't much for him to do in StarClan.**


	39. Chapter 37

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"I need you to watch Silentpaw."

"What?" Darkpaw said, staring at his brother in shock. Shadowflame was out hunting! Why was he in his dream?  
"Look, this cat came to me a told me that Silentpaw was special and she needed to be looked after. You need to make sure she stays safe. No matter what."

"But why can't you?" Darkpaw floundered. "It was assigned to you."

Shadowflame gave him a frustrated look. "I'm dead, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw blinked. That had never occurred to him. "But, no one brought your body back."

Shadowflame squeezed his eyes shut. "How are you considered the smart one? I was hunting alone."

Darkpaw nodded. "Right. So I just need to look after Silentpaw?"

Shadowflame nodded. "Tell the others I say hi."

Darkpaw watched his brother pad away before he opened his eyes. It was past sunhigh, and most cats were sitting around sharing tongues.

"Silentpaw, Sparkpaw!" Darkpaw called. His two siblings walked over to him, and Secret followed, Darkpaw noticed with disgust. Something about her was just weird. "Shadowflame says hi."

Sparkpaw and Silentpaw shared a long look. They sat in silence for a while before Silentpaw spoke. "It's…um…nice of you to share that, but Shadowflame is part of the clan, just like us. I don't think he needs help saying hi."

"Oh, he's dead," Darkpaw said. A moment afterward he realized what those words meant.

"Two cats in one day?" Secret said, no sounding the least bit depressed. "Birchpaw committing suicide and now Shadowflame dead. That's quite an accomplishment."

Silentpaw was the only one who didn't look at Secret. "She's right, you know," Silentpaw said. "Death is a natural part of life. Why should we be upset about it?"

"This is our brother," Sparkpaw said. "You aren't sad at all."

"Nope. I talk—" Silentpaw was cut off as Secret slapped her tail over her mouth.

"What she means is that our ancestors can talk to us whenever they choose," Secret improvised. "It isn't like we lose them."

"That's true," Sparkpaw said. "We should go get Shadowflame's body anyhow."

xxx

Secret nudged Firestar's mind. _Warriors_, she whispered. She watched Firestar walk over to three warriors, talking to them. As soon as Sparkpaw, Silentpaw, and Darkpaw were warriors she knew that Ranger would change her back to her calico body. She was more than ready to leave this place.

Firestar moved over to talk with her friends. She saw Darkpaw say something, and Firestar nod and mew something back. All three looked excited, their eyes gleaming and purring.

Firestar called for the clan to gather. "There are three apprentices that are ready to become warriors. Their brother died today, and they don't let it affect them at all. Many of us could learn from their acceptance of Shadowflame's death. Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, and Willowcloud, are you satisfied with your apprentices training?"

The three warriors each murmured yes.

"Then I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Firestar leapt down from the Highrock. "Darkpaw, Sparkpaw, and Silentpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," Darkpaw said, and Sparkpaw echoed his words a moment later.

Secret could tell that Silentpaw was fighting herself. She wanted to be a warrior, but Secret could feel something stirring beneath them.

Silentpaw spoke, a few heartbeats after her brothers. "As long as I am a member of this clan, I will fight tooth and claw to defend it."

Firestar blinked, but continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkshadow. You asked me to name you after your brother, to show your respect and love for him. The whole clan honors you because of it.

"Sparkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sparkfur. We all respect your curiosity and loyalty for what you believe in.

"Silentpaw." A shiver ran through the she-cat as Firestar addressed her. "From this moment on you will be know as Silentwind."

Before Firestar could speak another word, a wind swept through the camp, piercing through each cat, chilling them to the bone.

**Thanks to everyone who suggested warrior names for the cats. I had a really hard time picking which ones to use. This is the last chapter in part one. The next is credits and information about part two.**


	40. Credits

First, I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed to this story or The Other Kit

**First, I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed to this story or The Other Kit. Without you, I wouldn't have finished writing this. Reviews mean so much more to me than I could ever describe.**

**I would like to send out a special thanks to everyone who gave me name ideas for the kits or their friends, whether it was in this story or the previous. I really enjoyed reading through the names, and if I could have used all of them I definitely would have.**

**Thanks to my friend Mdog, even though it seems like forever since I talked to her. When I wrote The Other Kit she was a huge help to me, and her support of my writing was incredibly inspiring. If she wasn't there, I might still be deciding on what to have named Darkshadow, Sparkfur, Shadowflame, Silentwind, and Tanglepaw.**

**I'd also like to thank anyone else who helped me with my writing, no matter how you did this. I owe so much to all of you.**

**Speaking of Tanglepaw, I'm really sorry about not giving you her warrior name yet. I've pretty much decided on it, but I figured it would seem too crowded to try and work it in.**

**The Final Storm: Part Two:**

**From what I have planned right now, there won't be a third part. I have each character's plot line essentially thought out. I know how I'm going to finish the story at this point, but I'm not exactly sure how long that'll take.**

**I won't be starting part two picking up right where I left off. It'll be a few months later, so all the cats will have been warriors a little longer than it seems. I'll be posting allegiances at the beginning this time, and I'll try to stick to them.**

**So, then, thanks again to all of you for reviewing, and I hope to see you in part two!**


End file.
